Never Thought We'd Get This Far
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: Okay this was inspired from the 3x01 Ezria counter scene. What happened if things continued from their heated make out session on the counter?
1. Monday

**Okay so I must say last night was just… Damn! I loved the whole thing especially our Ezria scenes! I loved that they were both flirty, playful and of course sexy. So I thought of writing this when I woke up this morning, it will maybe be a three-shot not too sure yet. Okay well hopefully this goes well. :) ImagineEzria gave me the title since I couldn't think of one, thank you Alyssa!**

**ARIA'S POV**

I had just woken up from a nice nap that Ezra and I were having on his couch. We were laying down on our sides facing one another, wrapped in each other's arms. As I lay here I slowly run my fingers through his soft hair while admiring his face. After a few minutes I was thirsty so I unfortunately had to get up out of Ezra's loving arms. It ended up taking me nearly 5 minutes to get out of his arms without waking him so I quietly padded over to the fridge. I reached in and grabbed the first thing I saw since there wasn't very much in there to eat or drink. I sat the bottle on the counter then opened the cabinet in front of me and stood on my tippy toes so I could grab a glass. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I let out a small squeal in surprise as he turned me around to face him.

"Hey there sexy, what are you doing up?" I asked him while he lightly pushed me against the counter and pressed up against my body.

"I missed having you in my arms." He murmured before leaning down to kiss me chastely.

"Well I'm in your arms right now aren't I?" I smirked playfully.

He nodded his head with a grin. "You certainly are, and you aren't getting away this time."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly. Things started to get more heated as Ezra grasped my hips and placed me on top of the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, pulling him in closer to me. I moaned as Ezra's left hand slid up my thigh and his right hand reach up and cupped my breast. As things were progressing I became irritated with his shirt, I wanted to feel his bare toned chest and back not his shirt. So I pulled his shirt off of him as fast as I could and threw it somewhere out of the way.

As soon as his shirt was off Ezra leaned his head down and trailed kisses down my neck. I moaned softly as he lightly bit at my sweet spot, turning me on immensely. I bit my lip and looked down at his chest, then slowly ran my fingers down it. A faint smile graced my lips as I felt him slip his hands under my shirt and start massaging my sides. Not even a moment later Ezra was removing my shirt and throwing it in an unknown location like I had previously done. I closed my eyes in bliss and leaned back a little with my fingers locked in his hair as he started kissing the tops of my breasts.

"Hey Ez, you know what makes this even better than our first make out session in the bar a year ago?" I asked as we broke our kiss for a short breath.

"Mmm what would that be kitten?"

"We have a bed right over there waiting for us and I don't have to be home for another 4 hours." I whispered seductively in his ear while untying his belt and slowly sliding his pants off of him till they hit the floor.

"Well we better go put that bed to good use if we have 4 whole hours." He replied huskily before grabbing my thighs and carrying me over to the bed.

I let out a giggle as Ezra threw me onto the center of the bed. He climbed on top of me and pulled my shorts off, throwing them to the floor. I moaned at the sensation of his body on top of mine, the feeling of him dominating over me yet in a loving manner. I pulled him down into a deep, lustful kiss. I almost immediately felt his tongue on my lips, begging for entrance to which I granted with no hesitation. After several minutes we were forced to break the kiss in order to breathe, however Ezra began trailing kisses down my neck. I arched my back as his hands slipped behind my back to unclasp my black lace bra. I could feel the heat and need rising within my body as he began kissing, licking and biting at my breasts.

I slid my hands farther down his back to reach his boxers then I pulled them off of him, I groaned when I felt his erection pressed against my lower stomach. Once Ezra was satisfied with my breasts he trailed open mouth kisses down my stomach. He very slowly, very teasingly pulled off my black lace panties and threw them on the floor to join my bra.

Ezra looked up at me, his eyes full of lust before looking back down at my soaking wet vagina. I let out a harsh moan as I suddenly felt his mouth on me. His tongue was licking my clit with he slid 2 fingers into me and began pumping them quickly. He thrusted them quickly then suddenly added a 3rd finger. I was moaning and squealing from the amazing feeling he was causing me to feel. He was licking and thrusting faster and faster, bringing me to the brink of my orgasm.

"I'm almost there baby! Ezra… Ezra… Oh god EZRA!" I screamed out as I cam hard and he licked me clean. I was panting heavily as I was coming down from my high.

Ezra leaned up and kissed my mouth while caressing my hips. "I take it you enjoyed that?" He smirked against my lips.

I just nodded and kissed him lustfully while wrapping my legs around his waist to bring his cock closer to my entrance.

"So my sexy little kitten, how do you want it this time? Slow and soft or hard and fast?" He asked huskily on my lips.

I looked in the eyes with pure need and lust. "Hard and fast. I want you to give me one of your earth shattering, mind blowing orgasms. I want you to fuck me so good that I forget everything and can barely think straight. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't even breathe or remember my own name. Take my breath away Ezra, take me to a whole new universe." I pleaded lustfully.

"Anything you want baby, your wish is my command. Just lay back and enjoy." He smirked then kissed me one last time.

I let out a harsh gasp as Ezra thrusted forcefully into me. He placed his hands on my hips to hold me down so he was in complete control as his mouth found its way to my breast again. My moans were turning into screams as he was going faster and faster, hopefully his walls aren't too thin so the neighbors won't hear us.

"Ezra… Faster… Faster baby. Oh, oh god harder! Come on harder babe!"

I screamed out as he fulfilled my wishes and was full out pounding into me. I whimpered in pleaser as his teeth came down around my nipple, biting and tugging. Suddenly I felt one of his hands slip down to my clit to rub it profusely as his thrusts intensified.

"Is this what you want baby, are _–oh god-_ are you gonna come?" He asked huskily.

I nodded my head furiously as I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the breaking point.

"Say it, I want to hear you say the words kitten."

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, I was breathless and could think straight. He was doing exactly as I asked; fucking my brains out. It wasn't helping me that he had begun sucking on my neck and was currently leaving a hickey on my sweet spot.

"Say it babe, if you want to come and want a mind blowing orgasm you need to say the words then I'll make it happen." He said teasingly, sensing my lack of control over my body.

"Yeesss Ezra, I- I'm going to _–ohhh fuuuuckk-_ I'm about to come!" I moaned out. In reward he started pounding harder and faster into me.

"EEEZZZRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!" I literally screamed at the top of my lungs as I came unbelievably hard. My whole body was shaking drastically, my head was spinning. Ezra kept thrusting until I have fully ridden out my orgasm before collapsing on top of my body after climaxing himself. He was panting heavily just like I was.

His left hand was caressing my ribs while his right arm was under my back holding me, his face nuzzled in the crook of my neck. I was caressing his back with both my hands, still trying to catch my breath and get it under control.

"So did that meet all your needs baby?" I heard him mumble into my neck while placing light kisses there.

"Mhm more then I had imagined. I love you Ezra." I tried to suppress my yawn and stay awake but exhaustion from that last orgasm pulled me into a deep, deep slumber.

**EZRA'S POV**

I woke up a couple hours after our love making and looked down at Aria. She looked so beautiful with her soft pink pouty lips, and flawless body, if only I could see those amazing big doe eyes of hers that I love so much. I knew Aria would probably be asleep for the rest of the time until she has to go home in a little over an hour so I slowly got off of her, careful not to wake her up. Once I got out of bed I pulled on my boxers and went to find my pants so I could get my phone out of the pocket. I took a deep breath and went through my contacts to find the number I was looking for and quickly pressed call before I lost the nerve.

"Hello?" She answered after several antagonizing rings.

"Ella hi, it's Ezra. Uh I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor?" I asked nervously.

"You can ask, I can't guarantee I will say yes."

I took a deep breath, okay so this hasn't goon too bad… Yet. "Ok, so I was wondering if-"

"Oh Ezra my cell battery is about to die, how about I just come over and you can ask me in person I'm just down the street from your apartment." She asked.

I turned around to look at Aria. Aria who is dead asleep, laying completely naked in my bed since we just had sex. Whose mother is about to come over here and see that her 17 year old daughter is asleep **naked** in a 24 year old man's bed.

I realized Ella was probably waiting for my response and I had no other choice than to say yes. "Ok great, I'll see you in a few minutes. Thanks Ella." As soon as I hung up the phone I started freaking out.

I straighten up the apartment as fast as I could then run to find my clothes that Aria had thrown off of me earlier. I looked over at the clock and realized Ella would be here any minute if she was just down the street. So I started looking for Aria's shirt which somehow ended up on top of the fridge then her panties and shorts. Once I found everything I walked over to the sleeping Aria and pulled the comforter off of her. I grabbed the panties first and lifted each leg slowly then pulled them on her, careful not to wake her. I knew I wouldn't be able to get the bra on without waking her so I very carefully managed to get her shirt over her head and in place while she lay asleep on her back. I made sure that even with the comforter back on her it is obvious that she's wearing clothes so her mom hopefully won't push the topic. I quickly went over to the TV that was at the end of the bed and turned some random movie on and muted the TV so it looked like we were watching that rather than having sex. I heard a knock on the door signaling Ella was here. I went to go open the door when I realized I still had Aria's bra and shorts in my hand; probably not the best idea to open the door with those. I ran over and put them in my dresser so Ella wouldn't come across them.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hi Ella thank you for coming, please come in."

"Hello Ezra." She said as she walked past me over to the couch. However I saw her freeze when she noticed Aria was asleep in my bed. She quickly spun around and gave me a quizzical look and one showing she was not pleased to see her daughter in my bed, dressed or not. "What is she doing in your **bed**?" Ella asked sternly.

"We were watching movies and she fell asleep, I didn't want to wake her up since I knew she hasn't been sleeping lately because of all this Alison and Maya news." I motioned over to the TV to try and save my ass.

Ella took a deep breath then looked up at me. "Ok, so what did you want to ask me?"

"Mine and Aria's 1 year anniversary is this Wednesday and I know its short notice seeing how it's Monday, but I was wondering if I could take Aria to New York for the week? There is this art museum and a play that I really want to take her to and I thought her getting away from all the gossip and drama of Rosewood would be good for her. I completely understand if you say no, since your husband hates me and you aren't too fond of me either." I asked nervously.

"What else would you two be doing there if you're going for a whole week?" I noticed her hesitation, but she doesn't seem angry or anything so that's a good sign, right?

"Well, uh probably just walk around and enjoy the city. I know how much Aria loves New York and loves to go shopping there, so probably that. There was this amazing bookstore that I found the last time I was in the city that sells all the old classics that she likes too."

Ella was quiet for a minute and glanced over to the still sleeping Aria then looked back at me. "Okay."

"Uh okay, as in okay you'll think about it or okay as in yes?" I asked nervously.

She smiled softly at me, noticing how nervous I was. "Yes you may take her to New York. I expect her home by Sunday night since school starts the following Monday."

I couldn't stop the great smile that came across my face. "Really, you're okay with this? But what about Byron, he'll come and kill me as soon as he finds out?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Byron is out of town with Mike having male bonding time before school starts, don't worry about him. When Aria wakes up tell her when she comes home tonight to pack her bag I want to talk to her first. Take care of my baby girl Ezra."

"Thank you so much Ella, I really appreciate it. I promise I will never let anything bad happen to her." I walked Ella to the door and we said our goodbyes.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 6pm so I got the phone and called to order Chinese take out for dinner then went to pick it up. When I came back I saw Aria was still sleeping so I sat the food down on the table then walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Aria sweetheart wake up." I whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead while rubbing her arm softly to coax her awake.

She stirred slowly then looked up at me and smiled. "Hi, what time is it?" She whispered quietly, still slowly waking up.

"It's a little after 6:30 I got dinner for us waiting in the kitchen, or do you want to eat in bed?"

She quickly jumped up into a seated position in bed. "WHAT 6:30? I'm so **so** late; Ella is going to kill me! Why didn't you wake me up?" She panicked.

I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her softly. "It's okay you're not late, I called and talked to Ella."

She sighed in relief and kissed me again sweetly. "What did she say when you talked to her instead of me?"

"Well she actually came here and saw you asle-"

Aria interrupted me mid sentence. "Wait a minute! She came _**here**_ and saw me sleeping naked in your bed! Ezra what the hell, she's going to kill us!"

Then she glanced down at her body noticing she was semi dressed. "Ezra how- uh why am I dressed when I fell asleep naked?" She asked confused.

I laughed softly and kissed both of her hands before looking her in the eye again. "Do you honestly think I would let your mother or _anyone_ come in here while you were asleep naked? I called Ella, her phone was about to die and she said she was right down the street so she would just come over. I found your clothes and dressed you so she wouldn't know we're having sex."

She shook her head and giggled. "Well even though you seemed to have missed a couple things when dressing me, you did a pretty good job. Thank you. Now why did you need to talk to her anyway?"

I got up and got the dinner then brought it over to the bed where we snuggled together while eating before responding to her question. "I had a favor to ask her and surprisingly she said yes."

"What did you ask her?" She asked curiously while digging into her dinner.

"What would you say to spending a full week with me in New York for our anniversary?"

She immediately sat down her container of orange chicken she was eating and turned to face me. "Are you serious?"

I nodded my head and grinned.

"Oh my god Ezra!" She squealed and moved to straddle me and kissed me passionately while I held her hips and pulled her closer to me. "How in the world did you get her to agree to that?"

"Honestly I have no idea, I just rambled and begged like an idiot but she said yes. When you go to pack your bag tonight she wants to talk to you before you come back over here. And I have to have you home by Sunday night."

"A whole week of just you and me in New York, thank you I love you so much babe."

After she finished her thank you kisses, we finished our dinner then Aria went home to get her stuff.

**ARIA'S POV**

I walked into my house with a huge smile on my face and was full of excitement that Ella was letting me go for a week alone with Ezra. I ran upstairs to pack my bag, I made sure to bring several of the sexiest lingerie I had, for Ezra. I had just finished packing my bag when Ella walked in.

"Hi honey, so I see Ezra told you about New York." She smiled at me.

I nodded my head. "Yeah he did, thank you so much mom you don't know how much it means to me."

"I can tell he makes you happy and it's your anniversary, you two should be able to have some alone time for a bit. And he was right; it would be good for him to take you away from all this drama and gossip in Rosewood."

I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you mom, I love you."

She smiled and hugged me back. "I love you two Honey. Now even though I said you could go you have to promise me one thing." She looked up at me with a serious expression.

"Anything, you name it." I replied immediately.

Ella took a deep breath. "You two are being safe right? You're only 17 you do not need to get pregnant. And don't try to lie; I know the two of you are having sex."

My cheeks flamed red knowing that my mom knows I'm having sex with my 24 year old boyfriend. "Yes we are I promise. He always uses a condom and I am still taking birth control."

She smiled softly at me. "Okay good, I just want to make sure that you're both being safe. Don't worry I'm not going to mention a thing to your father, I think its best he never know about you two having sex. Alright now get your stuff and go; I'm sure you'd rather be with Ezra right now."

I got my stuff and quickly made my way to Ezra's apartment to go properly thank him for the amazing week to come.

**Okay can I rant for one moment? Does anyone else think Byron is a hypocritical asshole since he is going to start dating Meredith? I mean seriously, him and Ella are/have just gotten divorced and he is dating **_**her**_**! Who by the way is going to be teaching at Rosewood Day, yet he thinks Ezra should be arrested? Like what the hell, I used to like Byron! Okay my rant is over, I'm sorry. Lol **


	2. Tuesday

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own anything**

**Hopefully this isn't too bad seeing how I'm writing this at 4 in the morning but we'll see! **

**ARIA'S POV**

It was Tuesday morning; Ezra and I were almost to our hotel in New York. We had gotten up really early to leave so we wouldn't get here too late. The entire drive here I have been trying to get Ezra to tell me anything about this week like where are we staying, what we are going to do but so far I have gotten nothing out of him. Even though he refuses to say, I'm going to change his mind once we get to the privacy of our hotel room. I still can't believe Ella is allowing me to be alone with him for a whole week in a different state. I had been sleeping off and on most of the drive here since we hadn't gotten too much sleep last night because of me properly thanking him in advance for this week. I glanced over at Ezra and looked him up and down, it's still unbelievable that he is all mine.

"Weren't you taught as a kid it isn't nice to stare?" Ezra smirked at me when he caught my gaze on him.

"Yeah but I never really grasped that lesson, besides I'm pretty sure its void when the person you're staring at is unbelievably and downright sexy." I said playfully and looked over at him with an innocent smile.

"Well in that case, I get to look at you for as long as I want for the rest of our life and you don't have a say about making me stop, especially in the mornings at my apartment when you sleep over."

"Oh please, you just like staring at me naked! No matter what I say I know whenever I wake up next to you, you'll be looking down at me while I'm stark naked mister!" I laughed loudly thinking of all the times I would wake up in his apartment after having sex and he would be looking down at me smiling while caressing my body softly.

"It's not my fault you're so beautiful and I can't keep from staring, naked or not." He smiled over at me and ran his hand up and down my thigh softly.

"How much longer until we get to the hotel?" I asked curiously.

"You can't wait to seduce me, can you?" He said jokingly.

I leaned over to his seat, I draped my left arm around his neck and my right hand drifted all the way up his thigh and slowly rubbed right next to his cock to tease him. "Oh yes, thinking of you watching me naked after us making _hot passionate_ love, when your hands caress my body when you think I'm asleep." I whispered seductively in his ear then very slowly kissed down his neck, causing him to groan.

"We- we're here now." He groaned.

I moved my head from the crook of his neck and smiled as we pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked. "Great, I'm starving." I quickly jumped out of the car while Ezra looked at me astonished.

"You did that just to get me to tell you how much longer!" He said once he grabbed are bags from the back.

"Took you long enough to figure that one out babe." I smirked then turned to head inside the hotel.

"Aria!" He chuckled as he followed after me.

Ezra checked us into the hotel then we made our way up to the room. Once the elevator doors open I hurried down to the room, as soon as I opened the door I was amazed. The room was huge! I walked over to the wall of windows that looked out on the city; we were on the second to top floor so we had a stunning view. I looked out to the balcony and saw there was a hot tub. Now we are certainly going to be putting _that_ to use before we leave. There was a huge, fluffy and very welcoming king size bed. A flat screen TV was on the wall across from the bed so we could watch TV in bed. The bathroom was very big as well and there was a small wet bar/kitchen in the corner of the room.

"So how do you like it?" I heard Ezra say; I spun around and saw him leaning against the wall watching me admire the room.

"It's amazing you didn't have to do this you know, I'm sure it cost you a fortune."

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my body. "I don't care how much anything costs me when it comes to you. You deserve the world and I'm going to make sure you get it, even if it takes me 50 years to do so."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me and kissed him softly. "I love you so much Ezra, thank you for this."

"I love you too kitten, I'm glad you like the room." He whispered against my lips before kissing me again.

"So are we going to put that hot tub over there in use before we leave?" I bit my lip seductively up at him.

"Of course." His voice was husky.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked curiously.

He sighed playfully. "Well if you must know, I am taking you to this Art museum that just opened last week."

"Are you serious?" I gasped with excitement.

He nodded his head and smiled at my enthusiasm and laughed softly.

"So does that mean we get to go shopping so I can get a dress for tonight?"

"Whenever you're ready we'll go. By the way, you might want to get more than one dress; there are several places I'm taking you this week." He said coyly.

I ran my hands up and down his chest most likely I'm going to have to seduce it out of him like I did back in the car. "Oh, where else are you taking me?"

He shook his head playfully. "Ah ah ah I'm not telling you that, you get to know about tonight and that's it."

I pouted and looked up at him with my doe eyed expression knowing he always caves when I do this. I pushed him down on the edge of the bed then straddled him. "Please tell me Ezzy that way I know what kind of outfits I'll need."

"No, you're not going to get it out of me that easily!" He stated confidently.

Okay now its seduction time. I loosely wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned down to kiss his neck with slow open mouth kisses. I very slowly and softly started grinding on him to get him started. I smirked against his neck when I heard him groan, his hands slipped down to my ass and squeezed it.

"Come on babe, just tell me where we're going?" I whispered huskily into his ear before lightly biting it. I slipped my hands up his shirt and ran my nails down his chest teasingly and gripped the top of his jeans and grinded with a little more pressure.

"Tomorrow night I'm taking you to a play, also there is this amazing bookstore here that I know you're going to love too." He groaned as I moved my head to kiss his lips and immediately thrusted my tongue into his mouth.

I smirked to myself, mission seduction is now complete.

"Mmm what play are you taking me to?"

"That my dear you are not getting out of me for sure, all you needed to know is where we are going!" He smirked and flipped me over on the bed so I was laying on my back then climbed on top of me. He grazed my thighs then wrapped my right leg over his waist before trailing kisses down my neck to my chest while he thrusted his jean clad erection against my core causing me to moan out in want.

"Now I thought you wanted to go shopping? It's already 12pm so we should get going." He said then climbed off of the bed and waited for me to get up.

Did he just… damn him he's trying to get me filled with sexual frustration while we're shopping? Fine if he wants to play that way then I can play this game too.

Ezra and I had been at the mall shopping for a few hours now, thankfully we had stopped to get some lunch beforehand since we didn't eat at the hotel. I figured while we were at the mall we could stop by Victoria's Secret and it would also be a great chance to add some more sexual tension to today. We were just about to walk in when Ezra checked his watch and said he needed to go do something real quick.

"What, you don't want to come into a sexy lingerie store with me? Come on Ez, it will be fun." I said teasingly.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull my body against his. "You know how much I want to go in there, but there is something I need to take care of first. I can guarantee I will certainly be back here before you are done."

"Okay I'm going to hold you to that mister!" I giggled and kissed him softly before we both went our separate directions.

**EZRA'S POV**

For our anniversary tomorrow night I got Aria a sterling silver, diamond heart shaped necklace. Even though it cost me quite a bit, especially because of the diamonds it's worth every penny. I had a pretty good amount of money saved up from those big pay checks I used to get from Hollis before I was fired. I had the back engraved to say _'One year down, an eternity to go. I love you forever and always.'_ I had called and placed the order here instead of Rosewood since it wouldn't have been ready before we left and this way I can make sure nothing happens to it. As I was waiting for the guy who was helping me get it from the back room I got a text from Aria.

_What do you think? ;) _

Below the text was a picture of Aria in what appeared to be black very lacy and very revealing panties and strapless bra. She was in a very sexy and provocative pose that had taken my breath away and I couldn't tear my eyes from the screen. Once I finally gained some composer I quickly started typing my reply.

**I think that you look so damn sexy and I need to get back there as fast as possible**!

_Mmm I'll be here waiting… naked… just for you while thinking dangerously dirty thoughts about you Mr. Fitz._

I was very pleased when the guy called me to the register with the necklace. I payed as quickly as possible then ran out to the car to hide the bag so she wouldn't find it. I was almost at Victoria's Secret when I got another text from Aria.

_I'm getting incredible lonely in here by myself…_

Attached was another picture of her in the dressing room. This time in a light pink see through baby doll top that accentuated her breasts greatly with some matching pink panties. Dear god she's trying to kill me and give me an erection in public! 10 minutes later I found myself in the store making my way to the dressing rooms while trying not to seem like a pervert who hangs around in lingerie stores.

**Which room are you in?**

"This one." I turned around to face one of the doors when I heard Aria's voice from behind me.

She was still wearing the pink baby doll outfit, this time I noticed it was cut up the middle like two drapes so I could run my hands up and down her bare sides and kiss her stomach while she had the top on.

My jaw dropped and my mouth watered when I saw her. "You- you look amazing, even sexier in person."

She reached for my hand and pulled me into her dressing room then shut and locked the door. She looked me in the eyes then did a little spin to show me the back of it. "I thought you would like this one the most." She said teasingly.

I nodded my head and grinned, my hands went to her waist and I backed her up against the wall then kissed her lustfully. Things started heating up as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around my waist tightly. My hands were caressing her sides and my mouth found her breasts. Aria let out a soft moan as I thrusted my lower body against hers so she could feel my erection. My lips moved up to her neck to leave a hickey on her sweet spot. She pulled my shirt off and tossed it on the floor then kissed me deeply while our tongues fought for dominance. My hands slid down her sides to the panties and tossed them onto the dressing room floor.

"Are we really going to do this, in a dressing room of a store?" I panted against her lips.

"Hell yes." She looked at me lustfully then pushed my pants and boxers down.

I grinned at her eagerness seeing how I'm just as, if not more eager than her. I moved my right hand down to her vagina and started rubbing her clit lightly to tease her. She closed her eyes and her head leaned back against the wall and her breath started speeding up as I thrusted two fingered into her.

"More, I- I need more please Ezra." She moaned out quietly so no one would here us.

I added a third fingered and sped up my ministrations and leaned my head down to kiss all over her breasts. I felt her walls start to clench and her breathing grew irregular as I rubbed her G-Spot repeatedly. Her hands grabbed the side of my face and pulled my lips to hers as her walls clinched my fingers and she came. I continued to thrust my fingers until she had completely ridden out her orgasm.

"God that was amazing. The fear of being caught any minute really adds to the sexy factor, don't you think?" She giggled while panting.

"Yeah it definitely does, especially if they heard your moaning." I smirked playfully.

"Hey I did not moan loudly mister!" She gasped and hit my shoulder as I chuckled.

"Maybe not just now but you're usually screaming my name, let's see what you'll do this time around." I smirked and thrusted into her forcefully.

She let out a gasp as her eyes widened in surprise. Her nails dug into my shoulders as I slowly sped up my thrusts to tease her. I left a trail of open mouthed kisses from her lips all the way across her jaw and down her chest. My middle finger and my pointer finger drifted down her body slowly, leaving Goosebumps in their path until they got to her clit. I massaged her clit and tugged it soft causing her chest to rise and fall harshly.

"Do you want more, baby?" I whispered huskily in her ear.

She nodded her head profusely, her eyes were still closed and her head was still tilted back against the wall her nails digging into my bare shoulders.

"If you want more then you have to open those big beautiful eyes of yours, look me in the eyes and say it kitten." I said huskily.

I could see her struggling to say it so I slowed down my thrusts and rubbed her clit _very _slowly while my right hand was cupping her breast. She bit her lip and her body was trembling with need and desire.

"Ez- Ezra… I- I uh…" She stuttered eyes still closed.

"Come on baby say it, it's not that hard." I smirked against her ear.

"Ezra… damn it. Ezra I need more!"

"Mmm open your eyes baby and say it. What do you want, what do you _**need**_?"

She breathed deeply several times and I slowly sped up my thrusts but not by much. Suddenly her eyes shoot open and stared into mine. "God damn it, I need more! I **need** you to fuck me hard and good Ezra. I **need** it harder, I **need** it faster NOW!"

"Good girl." I smiled and kissed her deeply before thrusting into her as hard as I could and giving her exactly what she begged so well for. Her hands wrapped around my neck and pulled my lips to hers to suppress her moans. I slammed into her harder and harder. My hands held her hips tightly to keep her in place, also so I had full control.

I could feel her body start to tremble even more she also started kissing me more hungrily, signaling she was about to come hard. I thrusted as hard and fast as I could to send her into an earth shattering orgasm. Suddenly I felt her stomach muscles tighten, her walls clench then she broke the kiss to sink her teeth into my collar bone and clung to my body. I didn't stop until she had ridden it out to its fullest then wrapped my arms around her body to support her. She was panting heavily, trying to catch her breath.

"You didn't scream this time." I whispered into her ear.

She let out a soft giggle and turned her head to kiss my neck. "No I didn't, which was incredible hard to do since I feel so amazing."

"What do you say we get dressed then head back to the hotel to get ready for tonight, that way we can grab dinner before we go to the art museum?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

I slowly unwrapped her legs from my waist and sat her down on the ground so she was standing. She was a bit shaky at first then gathered her balance. I kissed her lips softly before we quickly dressed one another. She gathered all of the lingerie she was going to get and we made our way to purchase it as if we didn't just have hot sex in the dressing room.

When we got back to the hotel we got ready, then we were heading out to dinner. I was already dressed and Aria was in the bathroom curling her hair. I haven't seen the dress she's wearing yet but I can't wait to see it. I walked over to the bed to grab my suit coat with my back to the bathroom door. I had just slipped my coat on when I heard the door open and Aria's heals walking on the floor so I turned around to see her. My jaw nearly dropped for the second time today when I saw her. She was wearing a mid thigh, form fitting blood red dress that clung to her every curve.

"So how do I look?" She did a little twirl for me.

"There aren't enough words to say how stunning you look baby." I kissed her sweetly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Lead the way." She wrapped her arms around my left arm as we made our way to the restaurant to enjoy the current freedom we have.

**Okay so I have decided to extend this so it isn't a three-shot anymore. I plan to write one chapter for everyday they are in New York. Review and let me know what you thought. I'm hoping to have the next chapter written soon.**


	3. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

**I don't own anything**

**Okay so I want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter! I have been swamped lately so I haven't had time to write anything; needless to say I was going crazy not having time to write for either of my stories. **

**EZRA'S POV**

It was Wednesday morning, meaning mine and Aria's 1 year anniversary. I was rudely awoken by my cell phone ringing; unfortunately it woke Aria up too. I rubbed my eyes then looked down at her. We were both naked from last night; she was snuggled into my chest with her head buried into my neck.

"Make it stop." Aria groaned and rolled over onto her side, turning her back to me and snuggling into her pillow while wrapping the comforter tighter around her.

I grabbed my phone to answer it without looking at it to see who felt the need to call me so early in the morning.

"Hello?" I muttered groggily.

"Hey man! I heard you were in New York so I was calling to see if you wanted to meet up so we could catch up? Victoria is out of town for the day with the kids to see their grandmother so I'm free all day." My college friend Josh said.

"You're seriously calling me at 10 in the morning? Where did you hear that I was in New York anyway?" I groaned.

"Oh I was talking to Hardy yesterday, you came up so I asked what you were up to and he said you were here for the week. So what made you decide to come up here?" He asked curiously.

"It's my 1 year anniversary with my girlfriend so we decided to spend the week here. It's actually today so I can't catch up today, maybe another time?" I yawned and looked over at Aria who was trying to sleep.

"Oh okay I get it. Well happy anniversary to you guys, maybe I can meet her sometime?" He said disappointed.

"Yeah, hopefully next time we can get together with you and Victoria sometime." I smiled at the thought of Aria meeting my old friends from college.

"We should do that. Okay well talk to you later than. Bye." He said sadly.

"Sorry again Josh that we couldn't do it today. Bye." I said then hung up the phone, tossing it on the bed then turning over to wrap my arms around Aria from behind.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"One of my friends from college, we haven't seen each other since graduation. His wife was out of town with their kids so he wanted to meet up." I mumbled into her neck, leaving soft butterfly kisses everywhere.

"Well why don't you go see him then?" I heard her let out a soft moan when my hand caressed her bare hip and my lips touched her sweet spot.

"It's our anniversary, I'm not going to go hang out with him all day when we should be celebrating that's unfair to you."

She rolled over on her back to look at me and sighed softly. "Yes it is our anniversary but we have all week and tonight to spend together. You haven't seen each other in almost a year and a half so go see him."

"Are you sure, I don't want you to be upset with me later on for hanging out with a friend on our day?" This is why she is the best girlfriend a guy could have.

"Yes, I'm positive. Pick up the phone, call him back and tell him you'll meet him soon. I'll probably hang out at the pool or go shopping while you're gone." She smiled reassuringly at me.

"Okay if you insist." I was about to roll back over to pick up the phone when Aria stopped me.

"Ezra?" She grabbed my arm softly.

"Yeah baby?" I asked worriedly.

She smiled up at me lovingly. "Happy anniversary, I love you."

I smiled brightly right back at her. "Happy anniversary to you too kitten, I love you so much!"

I leaned down and kissed her sweetly which soon turned passionate. Soon enough Aria was under me, my hands running up and down her smooth bare curves. She ran her fingers through my hair and moaned when I slipped my tongue into her mouth. Suddenly Aria broke the kiss and pushed me back a little, I gave her a questioning look before she responded.

"Call Josh and tell him you'll meet him!" She giggled at me softly.

I wrapped my arm around her naked figure, rolled over onto my back then pulled her into my side where she traced patterns on my chest. I picked up my phone to call Josh while Aria was showering my chest with soft kisses. Josh quickly answered the phone.

"Hey Ezra, what's up?" Josh asked.

"Do you still want to meet up today?"

"You sure? I don't want to interrupt your anniversary, like you said we can do it another time." I could tell he was saying it because he didn't want me to feel bad.

"Yeah I'm positive. What do you say we meet at the old café we used to go to sometimes back in college at 11?"

"That sounds great, see you then!" He said cheerfully then hung up.

I put my phone back on the nightstand then looked down at Aria. She looked so beautiful just laying there trying to sleep. This is how I want to spend the rest of my life, make her my wife one day, have children and be a family together. I know she's young but I can't help but think about our future and the rest of our lives together. I was slowly rubbing her back, listening to her breath slowing. I had almost fallen back to sleep when Aria spoke up.

"You need to go get ready; you're meeting him in a little over 30 minutes." She mumbled into my chest.

I sighed at the thought of having to get up; I just want to stay in this position with her forever.

"You're right I know; want to take a shower with me?" I suggested playfully.

She put her hand on my chest and pushed herself up a bit to look down at my face and sighed.

"As much as I would love to do that, you're supposed to be at the café in 30 minutes. You and I both know if I join you in there you won't even be out of the shower by then babe."

"So that's a no?" I asked with hope of her changing her mind.

"That's a no." She nodded her head, kissed me lightly then rolled back over to her earlier position snuggling back into her pillow.

**ARIA'S POV**

About 20 minutes later Ezra was dressed in a pair of jeans and plain t-shirt. He walked over to the bed where I was still lying lazily in, kissed me goodbye and left. I laid here for a few more minutes until I reached for my cell phone from the nightstand. I had told Ella I would call every now and then to check in with her so I might as well do it now.

"So how's the trip been so far?" Ella asked as soon as she answered the phone.

"It's been amazing. I can't wait to see what else he has planned for the rest of the week!" I said excitedly, thinking of what was to come with our time here.

"What are you guys going tonight for your anniversary?" She wondered.

"I don't know, he said it's a surprise so I have to wait and find out tonight."

"Well I'm sure he has good reason for keeping it a surprise then."

I sighed. "Yeah you're probably right. Thank you again for this mom. It really means a lot to both of us."

"You're welcome sweetie, you guys deserved time away for your anniversary. Well I better let you go; Byron is calling on the other line."

"Okay bye mom, talk to you later."

I hung up the phone then got out of bed and walked over to the dresser that our clothes were in. After rummaging through it for a few minutes I found a dark pink string bikini and my white cover dress. I slipped them on then went into the bathroom, brushed my hair out, did my makeup. On my way out I slid my black flip flops on then grabbed my sunglasses and a book then made my way down to the pool.

When I got outside to the pool I found a nice spot in the sun to tan. I slipped off my shoes and my dress then lay down on my stomach to read my new book _'50 Shades of Grey'_. I just started reading this book last week. Now usually when I start a book I have it done in 2, 3 days tops. But when it comes to this book, I have to read it when I know I can meet up with Ezra immediately if needed because I get so damn aroused when reading that I need him to satisfy me. I had just gotten to a really good part when I was interrupted by someone clearing their throat next to me. I looked up from my book to see a tall man in his mid to late 20's, short brown hair in a pair of black swim trunks and no shirt standing next to me.

"Uh hi?" I looked at him.

"Hey I couldn't help but notice you were all alone and I was thinking I could take you to breakfast?" He smiled at me.

"No thank you, I'd rather just hang out here and read." I smiled politely at him then turned back to my book expecting him to leave.

"Well lunch then? Come on a pretty girl like you surely doesn't want to sit here and read by herself all day." He said trying to act sexy but failing miserably.

I rolled my eyes and looked back up at him. "I said no thank you, please leave me alone." I turned my attention back to my book and ignored him, soon enough he got the hint and left.

**EZRA'S POV**

When I walked into the café I had a flashback of my college years when I would come here to do all my work or read a book. I looked around until I found Josh sitting in a booth back in the corner. I walked over and sat down.

"Hey Ezra you look good! It's been what a year now since we've gotten together?" Josh said.

"Yeah that sounds about right. How have things been with Victoria and the kids?"

"They've been great; we're thinking of having another so all three kids are only a few years apart. But enough about that, how have you been? Hardy said you and your girlfriend are pretty serious, especially if this is your 1 year anniversary. Oh I ordered breakfast and coffee so it should be here anytime now."

"Yeah we're pretty serious. I love her more than anything or anyone in the world; she's truly amazing and I plan to marry her one day." I smiled thinking of Aria and our future.

"Oh come on you have to give me more than that! In college you were a total bookworm and didn't look twice at a girl. Hell even if they threw themselves at you, you still didn't reciprocate. She must be one hell of a girl if you've been together for a year." He chuckled, thinking back to our interesting college days.

"She definitely is. She's stunning, very intelligent, and mature beyond her years as well as hilarious, unique. She just- there aren't enough words to describe how great she is. I'm still amazed she has put up with me for a whole year but I'll be damned if I ever lose her; she's my world."

"Well I hope to meet this wonderful woman someday! How's teaching been, Hardy mentioned you work at Hollis College?" He asked curiously.

I nodded my head. "Yeah I really like it there, the other professors' are great and I have time to write and spend time with Aria."

"Well that's great, I'm glad you got to do what you wanted in life."

Josh said right when the waitress came over with our food, we thanked her and began eating with the occasional story here and there. After we finished lunch we went back to his house to play some pool and catch up some more.

LB

Several hours later I told Josh it was time for me to go and see Aria. By the time I got back to the hotel it was around 3:30pm or so. I had called Aria to see where she was a couple times but she didn't answer, she probably left her phone in the room. I decided to check the pool area first since I know she was thinking about coming down here. I walked outside to the pool, immediately my eyes were drawn to Aria. She was lying on a lounge chair in a sexy pink bikini reading a book. I smirked when I realized exactly which book she was readying; knowing how turned on and horny she gets when she reads it. On my way over to her, I noticed all the men at the pool also had their eye on her. Suddenly I got a playful idea.

**ARIA'S POV **

Later on I rolled over onto my back so I could tan my front; my right knee was bent while my left was lying straight. I was almost done with the book and anxious to finish it. It just kept getting better and better, and then suddenly I was interrupted again for the 4th time in the past 3 hours I have been here. I sigh and close my book to tell yet another annoying and horny guy to leave me alone.

"What?" I snapped when I saw it was the very first guy.

"Come on baby let me take you to lunch; it's nearly 3 o'clock so you've got to be hungry by now?" He tried to say seductively or something but was coming off as a complete idiot.

"Like I said before; no thank you. I have a boyfriend, so you can go back and tell all the other guys who have been attempting to hit on me for the past few hours to fuck off and leave me alone."

I rolled my eyes and picked up my book to find the right page. He just kept standing there for no reason.

"Do you not understand the meaning of no or something? Leave, now."

I probably came off as a bitch but this is annoying. A woman should be able to tan and read a book without guys falling all over her. Finally he got the hint and walked off so I smiled and went back to ready the last 10 pages. Suddenly I felt someone's breath on my right shoulder and was about to turn around and yell at the guy; assuming it was the one from earlier when the unknown person whispered into my ear.

"You know miss, you seem to have caught the eye of every man here." He whispered huskily into my ear.

I smirked when I recognized Ezra's voice. I closed my book, resting it on my lap and smiled when he started kissing my neck from behind.

"Oh I know a few of them were bold enough to try and hit on me, more than once even."

"Oh seems like that boyfriend of yours has some competition. So if you turned down all of those guys, what are my chances that I could change your mind?" He asked playfully and bit my ear.

"Oh I don't know. Walk over here so I can get a full look at you."

I heard Ezra chuckle softly then stand up and walked next to the lounging chair I was on. I slid my sunglasses off and looked him up and down.

"You are much sexier than my boyfriend; I'd say your chances are pretty high. But there is one thing that is terribly hard to beat my boyfriend at." I smirked playfully at him.

"And what would that be, beautiful?" He questioned.

I leaned really close to him. "How are you in bed? My boyfriend takes me out of this world when we have sex; he's going to be really hard to beat as well as in the kissing department."

He grinned mischievously down at me, reached for my hand and pulled my up to a standing position. Ezra placed his left hand on my hip to pull me flush against him and his right hand went to the base of my neck. He tilted my head up to whisper on my lips.

"Well what do you say I take you on up to your room and see who's better in bed; me or that old boyfriend of yours?" He said seductively then kissed me deeply, slipping his tongue into my mouth causing me to moan.

When we broke from the kiss I smiled up at him. "Lead the way."

Ezra picked up my stuff, reached for my hand and we quickly made our way to the elevator. As soon as the doors opened Ezra pushed the button for our floor then pressed me against the wall. I slipped my arms up around neck, pushing my bikini clad body into his. He grinned down at me before I stood up on my tippy toes to kiss him deeply. When I broke the kiss I trailed kisses over to his ear.

"Mmmm I was reading the book. I'm so aroused right now I'm tempted to take you right here in the elevator." I whispered huskily into his ear before playfully biting it.

Ezra let out a groan at the thought. "Well it's a good thing we're almost to our floor that way I can satisfy you as long as we want and not be rushed."

As if on cue the elevator dinged, signaling we were on our floor so I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist while he walked us to the room. The walk to our room was excruciatingly long. Once we got there his left hand left my body and he supported me against the door while he looked for the key to the room. After about 5 minutes of him fumbling in his pockets he finally found it, opened the door then slammed it shut just as fast as it had opened.

He walked us over to the bed and playfully threw me onto it causing me to let out a giggle. I sat up on my knees at the edge of the bed and pulled Ezra closer to me by his shirt. His hands went right to my hips while mine grabbed his shirt and pulled it off of him. The kiss was becoming more heated our tongues were tangled and fighting for dominance. I moaned deeply as he bit my lower lip and pulled me tighter to him. My hands went straight to his pants to quickly discard them as well as his boxers. Ezra was about to push me down on the bed when I pulled back from the kiss.

"What- what do you say we move this to the Jacuzzi?" I panted between gasps for air.

He flashed me his sexy smirk that I love so much and grabs my thighs to wrap them around him and carried me to the Jacuzzi. I moaned out as our bodies sunk down into the warm water together.

"You seem to have too much on." Ezra grinned then slowly untied the strings to my top and bottom, making them float around in the water while I straddled him naked.

"God I'm so fucking wet for you right now Ez, I can't wait. Please touch me, do something I need you now!" I whimpered.

"Anything you want baby." He smirked.

He started leaving kisses down my neck, getting closer and closer so my breasts. Soon enough I felt his right hand leave my hip and slip down to my thigh. He traced his nails on the top of my thigh teasingly before his fingers found their way to my soaking wet core. I moaned and tightened my arms around his neck when his fingers ran back and forth on my slick folds before rubbing my clit gently. I kept begging and pleading into his ear for him to slip his fingers in until he caught me off guard and thrusted two fingers deep within me. I let out a harsh moan and pulled his head up from my chest to kiss him lustfully. He thrusted his fingers faster and harder causing me to arch my back and breasts into his face for him to ravish. I tightened my grip on his hair as his thumb began rubbing my clit with the perfect amount of pressure. I kept moaning out his name and pleading for more. I felt my stomach muscles tighten as he added three fingers at a fast pace. My jaw dropped and a small scream escaped my mouth as his mouth started sucking forcefully on my left breast and his left hand came up to massage my breast.

"I'm almost there baby, just a little more." I panted.

Suddenly I let out a harsh groan as I came hard, Ezra sped up his fingers sending me even higher into my orgasm. I clung to his body at tightly as I could, breathing deeply to catch my breath.

"Dear god that was amazing. Too good for words." I kissed him passionately.

"Oh baby you haven't felt anything yet." He smirked at me while running his hands up and down my sides.

"Well what else do you have, this is our anniversary meaning no holding back baby." I said seductively on his lips while pressing down on his hard erection.

He let out a groan then bit my lower lip teasingly. "You know I never hold back kitten."

"Okay then take me to another universe like you do so well." I situated myself, ready for him to take me at anytime.

"With pleasure." He grinned then thrusted forcefully into me.

I let out a harsh moan at how big he was, digging my nails into his chest while running them down his torso leaving red lines in their path. My right hand traces his abs while my left fingers were curled into his hair kissing him deeply. Ezra started speeding up his penetrations, going harder and faster at my every plea. Finally I had to grip both of his shoulders to support myself as we thrusted and moved together as one. It felt so surreal with the water moving with our bodies, especially when he thrusted into me. I don't think I can last as long as usual because of the amazing orgasm from just moments ago. When I felt his left hand slide down to my vagina and his fingers finding my clit, I knew I was done for. I let out a load moan, getting louder the faster we went. I was bouncing up and down on him profusely.

"Oh god Ezra, harder baby, harder I'm almost there!" I screamed out.

"Come on kitten, come for me. You're so tight and wet I bet you want to come don't you?" He said huskily.

With those short words I was sent soaring. I nearly screamed at the top of my lungs. I once again latched onto his body and sunk my teeth into his shoulder, my body began shaking throughout my orgasm. Ezra didn't once stop or slow his movements in order for me to ride my orgasm to its full extent. Finally once I was done he slowly pulled out of me and I immediately missed the feeling of him there. He wrapped his arms around my back, holding me tightly to him leaving kisses along my shoulder.

"How are you so damn good at that? I mean fuck that was just…" I muttered while trying to yet again catch my breath.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that. Do you want to move to the bed?" He suggested.

I quickly shook my head. "No I want to stay like this for a little bit, then we'll move to the bed." I mumbled tiredly.

**EZRA'S POV**

After a few moments of silence I could hear Aria's breathing slowing down signaling she was falling asleep.

"Come on Sweetheart, let's go take a nap." I whispered into her ear.

She yawned softly before snuggling into my neck. "No let's stay" She muttered before falling asleep mid sentence.

I chuckled softly then gently grabbed her thighs and carried her out of the Jacuzzi and over to the bed. I laid her down in bed then pulled the comforter over her and kissed her forehead. I walked into the bathroom to grab a town to dry off before slipping on a fresh pair of boxers. I turned off the lights in the hotel room then made my way over to the bed to join Aria in a short nap before we celebrate our anniversary.

It was about 7 o'clock when I woke up with Aria wrapped in my arms. In order for my plans to work out for tonight we should start getting ready now so we can leave soon. Aria looked so angelic sleeping that I didn't want to wake her up but new I unfortunately had to.

"Aria… Aria wake up sweetheart." I whispered into her ear while caressing her side to coax her out of sleep.

"Mmm what?" She muttered tired.

"It's time for us to get up; we need to get ready for my surprise for you."

She let out a yawn before her beautiful eyes fluttered open and looked into mine. She leaned up to kiss me softly.

"Thank you for carrying and tucking me into bed. Now are you gonna tell me anything about this surprise yet?"

"All you need to know is to wear something comfortable; probably jeans with either a t-shirt and a light jacket or a thin long sleeved shirt."

"Okay I can do that, give me a few minutes to fully wake up then I'll start getting ready."

She said as she rolled on her back to stretch her arms out then smiling brightly at me. I got out of bed to start getting ready Aria soon joining me. 30 minutes later we were ready to leave. Aria was in a pair of dark wash jeans, a dark purple lace tank top with a black leather jacket over it as well as black heels and her hair was curled; she looked beautiful. I was wearing a pair of jeans with a plain t-shirt on under my open button down shirt.

"Ready to go?" I asked her once she slipped her phone into her pocket and walked over to me.

"Yeah I'm ready whenever you are." She grabbed my hand and we made our way out of the hotel.

At about 8pm we got to our destination. I had found this perfect place overlooking a beautiful lake that had all types of flowers all around. I set up a picnic so we could eat dinner and watch the sun set. Aria looked up at me, smiling brightly when she realized what I had planned.

"You're the best boyfriend ever you know that?" She gushed before leaning up to kiss me.

I set everything up then we sat down on the blanket, cuddling into one another feeding each other the food I brought and drinking Champaig and enjoying the sunset.

"I love you Aria, happy anniversary." I said sincerely to her.

"I love you too Ezra, happy anniversary, the first of many." She smiled her big beautiful smile then leaned over to kiss me lovingly.

_Best anniversary ever! _


	4. Thursday

**Thursday **

**I don't own anything**

**ARIA'S POV**

When I woke up I decided to order breakfast for Ezra and me, also I made some coffee seeing how the hotel's isn't as good as the kind I make. Since room service would be here soon and I couldn't walk around naked, I grabbed one of Ezra's favorite tee shirts that he brought with us. It was a light blue shirt with random writing on it that had faded some so I couldn't really tell what it says, but it's his favorite so I decided to wear it. Just as I finished pouring our cups of coffee I heard a light knock on the door so I placed the mugs down on the nightstand then went to open the door. After he pushed the cart into the room I thanked him and shut the door behind him before making my way to the bed. I sat down on the edge of it, right next to Ezra and ran my hand through his hair as I leaned down to lightly kiss all over his neck and face until I heard him groan as he started to wake up.

"Ez wake up babe, I got breakfast for us." I whispered into his ear as I tugged on his ear with my teeth teasingly.

"Mmm what time is it?" He groaned.

I turned my head from his neck where I had been placing butterfly kisses to look at the clock. "It's 8:30."

"How are you up so early?" He complained, still not opening his eyes.

"I guess you didn't tire me out last night like you thought, I however must have done a number on you if you won't get up." I smirked at him, giggling internally as his eyes shot open as he stared at me in disbelieve.

"I'm sorry I believe you passed out right afterwards, I however didn't therefore I slept later than you. So no, you didn't do a number on me." He defended himself, causing me to release my giggles I had been withholding.

"Okay, whatever floats your boat, babe." I grinned then placed my hand on his chest as I leaned down to kiss him good morning. I moaned into Ezra's mouth as I felt his hands slid down my body to my waist after his right arm had wrapped around my body and pulled me tight against him. I broke the kiss and looked at him questionably as I felt his hands messing with his shirt that I was still wearing. "Babe what are you doing?"

"As sexy as I think you are when you walk around in my shirts, especially back at the apartment, I've really enjoyed you completely naked this week. Why are you wearing it anyway?" He questioned, still toying with the hem of the shirt.

I blushed at his words and smiled shyly. "Because I had to get the door for the room service I ordered for us, hence the reason I woke you up."

"Ah okay, well now that it's just us again may I remove it from you before we eat breakfast?" He asked seductively, eyes full of love and hope.

"But of course." I smiled mischievously at him then moved so I was now straddling him making it easy for him to remove the shirt. He grinned at me before his hands went to my sides, reaching for the shirt. Ezra lifted it off of me at the slowest of pace, my hair fanned over my shoulders as his shirt came over my head, Ezra tossing it aside to the floor. His fingertips faintly traced from my shoulders down my sides then across my thighs before coming back up to rest on my hips.

"Stunning. Pure flawlessness." He whispers into the air.

No matter how many times he complements me with the sweetest of words I always seem to blush and feel a tad shy. Even though we have been together for a year, intimate for 6 months and made love countless of times, I'm still bewildered that a grown man who could easily have any woman in the world would choose me; a simple teenager. If that wasn't enough I still couldn't believe that I had such an effect on him, both in a physical and emotional way. I love this man dearly and will do everything in my power to keep him as mine, not let him realize just how much better he could be without me. My eyes drifted shut in sweet pleasure as Ezra's hands lightly caressed my body. After several moments of us sitting there basking in each other's close loving company we decided to get up and eat the breakfast I had ordered for us as well as pouring fresh cups of coffee given that the originals were cold.

Afterwards we decided to go swimming a bit for the morning down in the hotel's pool. I wore my light blue string bikini with my hair up in a messy ponytail; Ezra wore his black swimming shorts. Ezra grabbed us each a towel before we made our way down to the pool, hands entangled the whole way. I groaned as soon as we walked into the pool area, the bright smile falling from my lips.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Ezra asked worriedly, noticing my sudden mood change.

"It's the guys from yesterday who wouldn't leave me alone. They must be here together as a group or something if they're all here again today." I motioned in the direction of the guys.

"Well you won't have to worry about it this time honey, I'm here with you and they should stay away from you. You're my girlfriend no one is ever taking you from me."

I stood up on my tip toes to peck his lips lightly. "And that is why I love you, thank you babe."

I grabbed his hand then let him over to a pool chair so we could sit all of our stuff down. Just as I was about to turn to ask Ezra a question I felt him pick me up suddenly from behind then hurry over to the deep end of the pool. I squealed and squirmed in his arms, trying to break free but it was no use.

"Ezra Fitz don't you dare throw me in there!" I threaten as we got to the edge of the pool.

"Don't worry kitten, I won't _throw_ you in." He smirked at me.

Before I had the chance to question what he meant, I felt his arms release me as he dropped me in the cool water. I quickly swam back up to scold Ezra when I realized he wasn't standing there anymore. However I quickly found him when his hands grabbed my waist from behind to turn me around and pressed me against the wall.

"You said you wouldn't throw me!"

"That's right however I never said I wouldn't drop you sweetheart." He said coyly as he pressed his body into mine, kissing me deeply.

My hands were holding on to his biceps to keep myself in place. Ezra was holding onto the edge of the pool with an arm on each side of my head. I made sure that my loose grip on his arms wasn't too loose seeing how I couldn't touch the bottom of this 10 ft pool so I needed him to keep me up the whole time. Ezra unfortunately had to break the kiss as we were in desperate need of oxygen. We both had goofy smiled on our faces when we separated our lips but we didn't care because we were happy and having fun with each other.

"They're watching us." I mummer as I notice the guys from yesterday kept glancing over at us.

"Well then, let's give them something to watch."

With that being said Ezra pulled me into a passionate kiss again. His tongue tracing my bottom lip asking for entrance. Without hesitation I open my mouth wide for him and our tongues begin a fight for dominance. I moaned as it got more intense I also wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him in closer. This time Ezra was the one to groan in pleasure as I started grinding my core against his sexy abs to serve as some much needed friction. My arms found their way around his neck to play with the baby hairs on his neck at the same time as Ezra let one hand let go of the wall then slid it down my body.

"Ezra…" I pant softly against his lips, trying to catch my breath.

"Yes kitten?" He whispered his eyes were locked with mine.

"Touch me Ezra please. I need you now. I want you right now." I plead to him.

"You're sure, right here?"

I nod my head furiously. "Yes, please Ez. You know we've never done it in a pool; a little oral sex isn't going to harm anyone. Besides you said this was an adult's only hotel and there is barely anyone lying out in pool chairs. Basically it's just us here."

"As you wish sweetheart." He grinned before pecking my lips quickly.

I leaned my head back against the edge when Ezra's hand slipped down between my thighs and found my clit. I lightly gasped as his fingers rubbed back and forth slowly causing my eyes to drift shut. My legs tightened around his body at the same time as Ezra thrusted two fingers into me, I let out a soft moan in pleasure. I tried being as quiet as possible because I'm sure those guys might still be looking over here and I don't want it to be too obvious that my boyfriend is currently fingering me. Ezra angled his head to nip all over my neck before scraping his teeth down my chest to the tops of my breasts. Suddenly Ezra's grasp on the edge of the pool slipped causing me to squeal slightly, Ezra grasped the side again before pressing me up against the wall again.

"Don't worry baby I got you." He whispered softly in my ear before licking my ear as well as the side of my neck.

"More, please give me more?" I moaned out breathlessly as his mouth began sucking on my neck.

"Where do you want it the most?" His hot breath on me neck was driving me wild, god I love this feeling.

Without a word spoken I grabbed his hand that had previously left my vagina to caress my breast, slid it down my body and into my bikini bottoms then pressed the palm of his hand directly on my cunt. The look in my eyes said all I needed to him for Ezra to know exactly what I needed. He smiled at me, kissed my nose then went to work on my body. With my legs tight around his torso I ran my right hand down his chest tracing his abs as I went. I also moved my left hand down his back and into his swim shorts to grip his remarkable ass, digging my nails in his ass during the process. I leaned my head back on the wall giving Ezra complete access to my neck as well as my chest. My lips tugged into a smile when I felt three fingers thrusting into my wet core. Ezra was devouring ever inch of my breasts that were exposed with my bikini top still in place. My head fell on his shoulder as he rubbed my breast through my bikini, causing them both to harden then placed his thumb on my clit to rub with an immense amount of pressure while rubbing profusely at it. I buried my face in the crook of his neck as I felt my orgasm on the brink I sunk my teeth into his skin to maintain from screaming out in bliss. Sensing how close I was Ezra sped up his movements and sucked more vigorously at my breast. Without any warning I was sent into a state of bliss. I could feel Ezra smiling against my skin while I clung to him coming down from my high.

"How was that for the first time in a pool?" He mumbles in my ear.

"Pretty damn fantastic. What do you say we swim around for a bit then head back up stairs to shower and maybe head to that bookstore you want to show me?" I ask with my head still nuzzled in his neck.

"Sounds perfect."

**EZRA'S POV**

After our little adventure in the pool this morning, Aria and I had taken a very steamy shower together. What was supposed to be a quick little rinse off shower together turned into a very long one full of remarkable shower sex that was highly beneficial on both our parts. Aria and I were currently at the bookstore just looking around and finding some old classics we wanted. Aria had walked off to go wonder around and explore a bit. I told her I would buy her whatever books she wanted so she's been having fun finding books that are older than both of us that she's always wanted but has been unable to find. I jumped slightly, startled when I heard Aria behind me as she pulled me from my thoughts. I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my lips at the sight of Aria struggling to carry seven pretty thick books my way before walking over to help her with them.

"So I see you found some books huh?" I teased.

"Yes I did! This bookstore is amazing it makes the one in Rosewood look like lackluster! How many books can I get, because these are such miraculous books I know they won't be cheap?" Her eyes were full of happiness and excitement.

"As many as you want. I knew you would love this place. Whenever you want we'll spend the day together to drive up here and get some more." I reassured.

"My list is too long to get them all. Can I get three more please? That way it's an even 10 and I promise no more." She asked hopeful.

"That's fine baby, whatever you'd like."

"Thank you Ezzy!" Aria placed her hands on my shoulders to kiss me softly before sauntering off to go find three more books.

After she left I decided to find a few books for myself so I picked up all her books and walked around to cross a few more books off my want list. After a good 45 minutes Aria had found me on the top floor of the bookstore with her final three books plus an extra that she wanted to read for the rest of our time here. Aria and I had found a secluded corner for us to sit in with our bodies tangled together as we read our respective books. We had both been so engrossed in our books we hadn't even realized the time until an employee came and they had closed 15 minutes ago and it was time for us to leave. We scurried along to gather our things and went to check out. Even though Aria's books cost me a pretty big penny I didn't mind because she was so ecstatic to have them. Its times like this when I'm grateful I have a well paying job at Hollis. Once the elderly woman rang up all our stuff we were good to go and made our way out to the car.

**ARIA'S POV**

When Ezra and I had gotten back to the hotel it was around 10 o'clock. Since it was so late when we had left the book store we decided to just pick up a pizza on the way back and take it up to the hotel room. Ezra and I were lying in bed cuddling with each other on the freshly made bed having just finished our dinner and watching TV. I had a special surprise for Ezra but in order for me to set it up I needed to get him out of the room first.

"Hey babe could you please run out to the car to grab my purse please? I forgot it early and my phone is in it, I need to make sure Ella hasn't called or anything." I asked sweetly.

"Of course sweetheart, last thing I want is for Ella to get upset about us breaking her rule of keeping in contact with her. She actually likes me now so I don't want to get on her bad side like I am with Byron." Ezra said before moving to get up. Before he could stand up I pulled I'm into a little 'thank you' kiss.

"Thank you Ez." I said before kissing him one more time.

As soon as he walked out the door I jumped up to get ready. I walked over to the bag of stuff I bought from Victoria Secret and grabbed the little silk, dark purple nightgown that was bordered with black lace and spaghetti straps. It showed basically my entire thighs and shows a good amount of cleavage, very sexy, but not too much to be classified as slutty. I brushed my hair quickly so it was straight again after being messed up from Ezra tangling his fingers in it as we shared many kisses tonight. Then once my appearance was perfect I set out several candles that I had brought will us and hid in my suit case for this exact situation and lit them all. Knowing Ezra would be back any time now, I rush to finish, all I had left was to straighten up the bed. Just as I was finishing up and making sure everything was perfect and ready to go he knocks on the door.

"Hey Aria can you open the door, I forgot to bring the card key with me?" He asked.

As I sauntered over to the door I turned off the lights so the only lighting was coming from the candles scattered around the bedroom area. I smiled nervously as I went to go open the door to reveal my surprise to Ezra. As soon as I opened the door he stopped mid sentence of whatever he was rambling about then looked my body up and down. I stepped back and opened the door more so he could walk into the room. Ezra looked around the room in amazement before turning back to look at me then sat my purse down on the table.

"What is this for?" He questions, still shocked.

"Well I was thinking I could do a little something for you since you have always done everything imaginable to make sure I was happy. Especially for all that money you just spent to buy me those books. So now it's your turn to lay back and enjoy." I smile softly up at him as he walks closer to me, wrapping his arms around me to pull me into his body.

"And what exactly do you plan to do to me?" I blushed from his tone as it dripped of seduction.

"Well first I'm going to give you a massage; your muscles seem awfully tense. Then we'll just have to see where things go from there. If you're good I may just let you do whatever you please to me tonight." I reply just as seductively, running my hands down his shirt covered chest.

"Oh really?"

I bite my lip and nod my head. My breath catches in my throat as he leans down so his lips are hovering just over mine before speaking.

"Then I'll be on my best behavior baby."

"That's a very good idea Mr. Fitz"

"Mmm have I ever mentioned how much I love silk? You're absolutely gorgeous and breathtaking tonight; as always." He says while running his hands up and down my body, feeling the silk under his fingertips.

"Well in that case I'll have to wear silk more often from now on." I said teasingly.

I slowly started removing all of Ezra's clothes until he was completely naked, then I lead him to the bed and had him lie on his stomach. I climbed up on him to straddle his waist as I began massaging his body. My hands drifted up to his shoulders slowly massaging him there working my way down his back as Ezra released sighs in bliss as his I felt his muscles relaxing under my hands. After caressing his lower back I slipped down to sit on his thighs so I could caress his lovely ass. About 10 minutes of caressing his entire ass, Ezra lifted his head from the pillow to turn his head back to look at me.

"You enjoying yourself back there?" He asked amused.

"Very much so, yes." I smirked back at him.

"You know you've spent about 15 minutes alone on just my ass, right?" He teased.

"What can I say; it's a very nice ass." I replied playfully and slapped his ass causing us both to erupt in a fit of laughter.

After my laughter dies down I moved to massage his thighs and calves. Once his whole back side was done I told him to roll over so I could massage his front now.

After a good 30 minutes I had finished his front side so I moved up positioning my body to be straddling his waist like I had been previously. Ezra grasped my hands in his, resting them on his stomach. We shared a loving gaze each of us smiling softly to each other with me blushing slightly under his gaze. After a moment of silence Ezra spoke up softy.

"I love when you do that." His voice was just above a whisper.

"Do what?" I asked curiously.

"Blush and smile like that. You know what else I love about you?"

I shook my head softly. "I don't know what?" I asked shyly.

"I love your giggle. I love how you moan when I kiss you or when I run my hands down your sides. I love how your body reacts to my touch just by running my fingers down your bare skin. I love when you try to seduce things out of me when I have a surprise for you. I love that with just one look I can tell what you want. I love when you scrunch your noise up when you're confused about something you're reading. But most of all," he paused reaching up to cup my face after tucking a stray hair behind my ear his eyes were full of love and honesty the entire time. "most of all I love _**you**_."

A tear slipped down my check at the sincerity behind his words, he truly was too good for me. Before I had the chance to wipe the tear away, Ezra beat me to it.

"I love you too. So much that I'd be lost if I ever lose you, you are my life and without you I'd mean nothing. This past year has been the best year of my life and I have you to thank for that." I sniffle a little trying to make the tears stay in my eyes.

"Don't cry kitten, I hate to make you cry."

I shook my head at him while smiling down to him.

"It's happy tears so it's okay this time. You want to know what I love about you. I love how you always keep me safe. I love how you do the unthinkable to make me happy or to cheer me up if I'm upset. I love when you become protective of me. I love the feelings you ignite in my body, whether that's from just holding my hand or while we make love. I love that you're my first and my only. I will adore and love you for the rest of my life."

As soon as I finished Ezra reached up, lightly grasped the base of my neck and pulled me down into one of the most loving and passionate kissed possible. His right hand moved to tangle in my hair throughout the kiss while his left hand slid down my body, running his hand all over the silk nightgown then down to rest on my waist holding my body to his. I let out a soft moan as I felt him rolling us over so he was on top of me. Ezra's talented fingers glided down my body to grasp the laced hem of the nightgown delicately removing it as well as my panties from my body. He was extremely gentle with light touches, much like the first time we made love.

We made love for the rest of the evening that night.

**Okay so so sorry for the long wait, I was incredibly busy. I have already written the rest of this story so how about 20+ review and I'll update tomorrow. I know 20 reviews is a lot to ask for but seeing how each chapter has over 800 hits I think it's possible. I know there wasn't really sex in the chapter but trust me, chapter 5 makes up for that drastically.**


	5. Friday

**Chapter 5**

**I don't own anything **

**EZRA'S POV**

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face the moment I woke up to find Aria straddling my body, her naked chest pressed against mine as she lightly kissed my neck. Her slightly damp pussy was sitting just above my cock and her bare breasts were crushed tightly against my torso. I reached both of my hands up to squeeze her ass, causing her to squeal in surprise. She sat up, therefore giving me the privilege to admire her body while she looked down at me with her breath taking smile. My eyes roamed her flawless body as she sat on me stark naked. I know this comes off completely perverted but I have always loved to just look at her and touch her flawless skin to feel its softness and admire her beauty when we lie naked together.

"Good morning baby. Did you sleep well?" I grinned up at her, thinking back to that lovely surprise she had for me last night as my hands caressed her hips.

"Morning babe, yes I slept like a baby from our little fun we had. I'll definitely have to remember how much you like silk." She giggled playfully before leaning down to give me a good morning kiss.

"I don't like silk baby, I fucking love you in silk. That definitely had to be one of the best surprises I have received in awhile." I praised before grabbing her waist and rolling us over so I was now on top of her, causing her to let out a string of giggles.

"So I was thinking you planned out everything we have done so far this week. How about today I choose what we do and you have to go along with whatever I decide, deal?" Aria asked as she traced the light scruff in my face.

"Hmm I don't know should I be frightened by what you might have in mind for us to do tonight?"

"Trust me; I think you'll enjoy it very much so." She smirked up at me.

"That's it? I don't get any kind of hint as to what we'll be doing?" I question playfully.

She shook her head and smiled. "No it's a surprise, you'll find out when the time is right babe."

"A surprise huh? And there isn't anything I could possibly do to convince you to tell me?"

"Nope, my lips are sealed!" She said eagerly and bit her lip, eyes shining with pure happiness.

"Not. Even. If. I. Do. This?" I mumble as I trail kissed down her neck to the center of her breasts.

Aria let out a little giggle as my fingers traced her sides where she's ticklish and I lightly licked and bit at her neck. My right arm slipped under her body to wrap around her waist so I could press her up tight against my body. There was not even an inch between our bodies; my left hand came up to knead her breast, leaving my mouth to attack her neck. A moan escaped her precious lips when my teeth found her sweet spot and began leaving a faint hickey there. Once I knew I made my mark I left slow, teasing licks in the crook of her neck, basking in the sweet taste her body gives.

"God you taste so heavenly, I wish I could just eat off of you." I muttered huskily.

"I think that can be arranged." Aria said with a mischievous look in her eyes before pulling back from me a bit.

"What are you doing?" I questioned curiously as she stretched to pick up the room's phone off the night stand and made a call.

"Yes I need to place an order for room service to room 715 please. I need an order of your fresh strawberries, a side of chocolate syrup, as well as a side of honey and do you have whipped cream? Okay, a can of that would be great. Thank you." Aria ordered her eyes locked with mine the whole time.

"I just thought we could make things a little sweet tasting this morning." She smirked before kissing me lustfully.

I shook my head in amazement. "God I love you."

She giggled as I kissed her again. "Think you could make me come before room service gets here?"

"Without a doubt baby." I said confidently before setting to work so I could make her come in no time.

I immediately slid my left hand down between her legs. With my pointer finger I traced all along her sex as her head fell back into the pillows and soft moans began to fall from her lips. As my pointer finger went to tease her clit my middle finger traced circles around her opening to tease her some more, making her wait for what she wanted. When she least expected it, I thrusted my two fingers into her going straight for her G-spot. I rubbed it furiously as my thumb pressed hard on her clit to help stimulate her. The moans were coming more repeatedly the faster I moved my fingers to work my magic. Aria had both of her hands on my shoulders, digging her nails in as the pleasure intensified. Between her whimpers for more and the feeling of her walls beginning to contract around my fingers I could tell she was about to break. I turned my head so my lips would brush against her ear as I talked; knowing the feeling of my hot breath on her neck always drove her wild.

"Come on baby, you know you want the release so let go." With just those short words she was sent soaring, calling out my name as she did so her nails also digging into my back as they scratched down to my waist.

Not even a few seconds after she was sent into her release I heard a loud knock on the door. I smiled to Aria, withdrawing my fingers, causing her to whimper as she was still coming down from her high and wanted my fingers to keep going. I found my boxers to slip on then grabbed the thin bed sheet to cover Aria's naked body as I go open the door. As soon as I opened the door a young man in his mid 20's or so walked into the room with the cart that held our delicious order, he looked between me standing there in just my boxers and a breathless Aria in bed before smirking. I cleared my throat as I held the door open for him, as if to say _get the hell out_ when I noticed his gaze on Aria was longer than it should have been. Thankfully he got the hint and walked out. After shutting the door behind him I pushed the cart over to the side of the bed then pulled the sheet off of Aria to reveal her naked body.

"What do you say we make this all the more interesting?" I asked as I turned to Aria after I revealed the strawberries and two medium sized bowls of chocolate and honey plus a can of whipped cream.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked seductively.

"Let's see if we can make a record of how many times I make you come this morning? I think we can beat our last record." I ask playfully.

"Sounds like an excellent idea to me, let's do it babe." Aria smiled over at me with lustful eyes.

I couldn't suppress the grin that came across my face at the thought of all the pleasure we were about to endure. Every time Aria and I are intimate it's always a fun and playful experience. It has never been just sex to us; it's how we express our true love to one another. We often change it up, whether that means fulfilling a fantasy the other has dreamt of or doing something like today where we bring deserts into the mix; it's always different. This has been a fantasy of mine that has been in the back of my head for a while now I just never brought it up. A part of me wishes I would have mentioned it a while ago, but another part of me doesn't care because it's happening right now. I notice Aria starting to squirm impatiently as she lay there and wait with anticipation. I move up the bed so I'm on my knees straddling her waist after I pulled the cart right next to the bed, thankfully it was the same height of the bed.

"Are you ready for a morning full of mind blowing orgasms with delicious treats that I get to lick off your magnificent body?" I ask huskily against her lips before kissing her with all the lust in my body.

She nods her head and smiles faintly at me. "I'm ready whenever you are babe."

Aria smiled and watched me with curious eyes as I reached over to pick up the medium size bowl that was full of chocolate syrup. I dipped my right pointer finger in the chocolate, coating it really well before holding it a few inches above Aria's moth. "Open." I said to her and let the chocolate drizzle into her mouth then I lowered my finger into her mouth so she could suck it all off. Her eyes were full of lust as she sucked my finger eagerly, playfully biting down on it when I went to remove it from her mouth then repeating my actions with the honey. Next I went to pick up one of the big, juicy strawberries off of the tray and held it up to her lips. Aria very seductively bit into the strawberry as I fed it to her, letting the juices run down her chin to her neck. I leaned down to very slowly lick up the trail of juices then placed a soft kiss at the hollow of her neck, causing Aria to release a soft moan of pleasure.

"Mmm that's delicious." She whispered softly.

"Yes you are baby." I said slyly.

After I licked all of the strawberry juices off of her I sat up straight then picked up the bowl of chocolate. I very slowly tilted it and drizzle it from her neck, down the valley of her breasts, around her belly button to cover her stomach then stopped at her waist line. The sensation causes Aria to let out moan and squirm a little more. The exotic feeling also made her nipples harden. Before licking up my scrumptious treat here, I decided I wanted to add some whipped cream so I grabbed the can then sprayed some on both of her breasts, covering them. I fed Aria another strawberry before slipping down the bed and placing my hands on her hips. My mouth went directly to her waist line to start slowly licking up the chocolate. My tongue made a slow path all over her stomach up her torso. By the time I licked it all off except for her chest area she was panting and arching her back; begging for more. I placed both of my hands on her hips and traced small circles with my thumbs over her hip bones. My mouth hovered over her right breast before slowly licking up all of the whipped cream. As soon as I got to her erect nipple I bit it lightly before sucking on it harder and harder the more Aria pleaded for it. Once her right breast was sucked clean I did the same thing to her left.

"Ezra baby I need you to touch me please!" She panted and tightens her finger's grasp on my hair.

"I am touching you baby." I said teasingly while continuing to assault her breasts with my mouth.

"No, I need you to touch me down there. Now. Please Ezra." She pleas in desperate need.

"As you wish baby." I whisper on her lips before kissing her deeply.

My left hand drifted from her hip down between her legs. I inserted two fingers into her to slowly start her off, her hips lifted off the bed while trying to chase my fingers in order to get more friction. However I didn't comply, I held her hips down with my right hand and kept my fingers at their slow pace then went back to biting and licking her breasts. After a few more slow thrusts I knew I decided to give Aria what she had been begging for so I added a third finger and pumped them in and out as fast as possible.

"Ezra… oh god Ezra I'm going to come!" Aria moaned loudly as her orgasm neared, causing me to move my fingers at an even faster pace.

Before I knew it she was sent into her second orgasm of the morning, soft moans were falling from her precious mouth as I stare down at her and enjoy the sight of her writhing beneath me. Her eyes where full of bliss and relaxation as her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me and smiled softly at me, looking beautiful as ever. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulls me down so she could kiss me chastely. I reached over to the tray and picked up a strawberry, dipping it in chocolate then feeding it to her; she moaned from the delicious taste then fed me one.

"I think it's time for some honey, what do you say baby?"

"Sounds perfect, can I have another taste first?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course kitten."

I smiled at her while I reached over for the bowl of honey. I slowly pour a good amount of honey into her mouth then sat up and spread her legs so I was sitting in between them. I placed the bowl on the bed so I could leave a trail of kisses from her foot all the way up to her hip, repeating to action to her other leg. I pour the little bit of honey left on her inner thighs. After putting the empty bowl away on the tray I leaned down to slowly remove all the honey off her creamy and delicious thighs. Once all the honey was gone I turned my attention to her aching core that was dripping wet with need. I slipped my hands under her ass to lift her hips up off of the bed so I could get a better angle to lick her cunt. My tongue immediately went to her clit and began soaking up all of her sweet juices. While my tongue works on her clit I thrust three fingers deep inside of her, immediately finding her G-spot and rubbing it furiously.

"Ezzy… Oh Ez… Oh baby." She moaned as her body started to tremble.

It didn't take much more for me to push her over the edge and send her screaming, literally. I kept up my ministrations as she came off her high, enjoying the vast flow of juices coming out of her cunt. Aria took me by surprise when her little hands pushed at my chest to flip me over onto my back then climbing on top of me to straddle my hips. She smirked when I groaned at the sensation of her soaking wet cunt sitting directly on my boxer covered erection, wiggling her hips and pressing down with force to tease me. Aria reached over to grab the bowl of chocolate syrup and poured the rest of the chocolate over my abs and chest. I closed my eyes and my head fell back into the pillow as I enjoyed the erotic sensation that was running through my body from Aria's tongue making patterns as she ate up the chocolate and whipped cream. After several tortuous yet blissful moments, Aria slid off my hips to remove my boxers so my hard erection was finally let free.

"Well someone certainly is _excited _babe." She giggled when she saw how hard I was.

"Says the woman who is dripping wet right now!" I said playfully, my voice full of lust.

"Well that's a different story; you **always** have me hot and bothered babe." She smirked before moving to lower herself down on my cock.

We both groaned at the feeling as soon as our bodies became one. Aria made sure to indulge herself on me as slow as possible, making my fingers dig into her hips in anticipation. Once she was finally all the way on me, our hips pressed together like a perfect puzzle piece as she leaned down and kisses me passionately. Aria placed her hands on my chest to support her body as she started moving. With my hands still on her hips I helped lift her up then slam her down on my cock. Before long we were rocking together as our hips met thrust for thrust. Aria had already come once again and I was close but I held out, wanting to make her come as many times as possible.

"Mmm a little more. OH God! That's it baby, Oh fuuuckkk. That feels so fucking amazing. EZRA!" Aria screamed as I made her come yet again, making the 4th time so far.

"Ezra babe, come on. Just let go and come already." She pants in my ear.

Finally I couldn't hold out any longer, my cock was throbbing from needing a release and her hot breath on my neck as she pants in the crook of my neck sent me over the edge. My cum shoots inside of her, filling her to the max. The feeling of my release must have been enough to make her come another time; her walls milked my cock making the both of us breathless. The sight of my drop dead sexy as hell girlfriend panting and writhing on top of me turned me on and made me want more. With that desire in mind I grabbed her hips and flipped us over, slamming her body into the mattress and climbing on top of her. I slam my cock into her with force, my mouth found her neck and I started leaving playful open mouthed tongue kisses under her ear knowing that always made her go crazy. Just as I went to pull out and thrust into her again, Aria stopped me.

"Wait- Ezra baby. I can't, stop for a sec." She pants as she struggled to catch her breath and her hands lightly pushed at my chest.

"What's wrong, are you okay sweetheart?" I asked panicked as I stared down at her face.

She nodded her head softly. "Yeah I just can't take another body trembling orgasms. I think we found my max is 5 orgasms in one morning, I am spent. I'm sorry babe."

I shook my head at her as I slowly pulled out of her, making her wince softy at the movement.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry for taking it too far. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so so sorry baby."

"Hey I'm fine I promise. You didn't hurt me; you made me feel very gratifying actually. I just can't take any more amazing blissful feelings at the moment." She giggled softly and ran her fingers through my hair.

"What do you say I call room service to change the sheets since we seemed to have made a bit of a mess while you and I take a nice warm bubble bath?" I suggest before placing the softest of kiss on her lips.

She nodded her head and smiled. "That sounds perfect."

After another kiss I got up and made my way into the bathroom to draw the bubble bath. After it was ready I went back into the bed room, called for room service to change the sheets then delicately picked Aria up and cared her into the bathroom to place her in the tub. I sat down so I was leaning against the end of the tub with my legs spread, Aria sitting in between them with her back to my chest. She had put her hair up in a messy bun so it wouldn't get wet as she laid it on my shoulder with her face tucked into my neck.

After I had gotten Aria all washed up and I knew the maids were finished with the bed I drained the tub then carried a very sleepy Aria to bed after wrapping her in a towel. I pulled the covers back before laying her down and tucking her in bed.

"Get some sleep love." I whispered kissing her forehead, I dried off my own body then climbed in bed to cuddle with her.

**ARIA'S POV**

After Ezra and I had woken up from our very nice, very long nap we decided to just lie in bed for the rest of the afternoon as well as evening and ordered room service for dinner. At about 8:30 I had told Ezra to get up and start getting ready for my surprise. I refused to tell him where we were going instead I just picked out an outfit for him, told him to put it on then went to get ready myself. Since I had taken a bath with Ezra earlier -well technically I was asleep and he washed me up but that's beside the point- I didn't need to take a shower. Because tomorrow night was our last night here I wanted to do something really fun and let loose a little before we had to head back to boring old Rosewood. I decided to surprise Ezra and take him to a night club the girls and I would go to sometimes when we would come to New York with Spencer for a weekend getaway. I was wearing a new outfit that I bought the other day when Ezra took me shopping, he hasn't seen the outfit yet but I know it will without a doubt drive him wild. My outfit consisted of a deep red bralette top that had lace trim paired with a black pleated flowy mini skirt and some tall 4 inch heels; overall a very sexy and seductive outfit. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and curled the ends of my hair because Ezra has expressed on many occasions how he thinks its sexy and loves my hair like this, especially since it gives him complete access to my neck. After making sure my make up was perfect and I added my dangly earrings that Ezra had gotten me for my birthday a couple months ago and the necklace he gave me for our anniversary I was all set and ready to go show him my outfit.

"Hey Aria you ready yet baby?" He called right as I opened the bathroom door and walked out into the bedroom. When he heard my heels walking across the floor he turned around and his jaw literally dropped.

"So what do you think?" I smiled brightly at him, kind of nervous to hear his thoughts.

"You look, stunning and sexy and several other adjectives that would take me till eternity to list. Damn you look outstanding. Now I have to know where we're going because I don't think I want anyone else to see just how sexy and irresistible you are." He smiled as he walked over and wraps his arms around my waist to pull me against his body.

"Trust me baby, it will be a very enjoyable night. I'm not spoiling where I'm taking you either. Come on let's go, it's already 9:15."

* * *

We took a cab to the club since I knew we would both have a few drinks, or possibly become completely drunk. Ezra's face when he realized I had taken us to a night club was hilarious. He didn't believe I would get us in but then he had to eat his words when I walked up to the front of the line to talk to the guard before he let me and Ezra through. Ezra questioned how I did it but I just shrugged and said it wasn't the first time I had lied/flirted my way into a club.

I grabbed Ezra's hand to lead him over to the bar. One of the bartenders immediately came over to take my order.

"I need a Cosmo and a scotch, oh also 8 shots please." He quickly got our drinks for us then I turned to face Ezra. The look on his face caused me to giggle a little. "What?"

"Did you really just order 8 shots?" He asked in disbelief.

I moved over a little so I could sit on the bar stool with my back to the bar so I was facing Ezra who was standing directly in front of me with my legs crossed before answering him.

"Well I figured we could start the night off right. Also since we've made things interesting today I was thinking we could have a little continuance of this morning. I know how much we both enjoyed this morning in bed so I'm thinking these should be body shots."

"Really, well I like that idea." He grinned down at me.

"This really has to be the one time you aren't wearing a button down shirt? Next time we'll have to do it in your apartment so I can lick the salt off those abs you got there babe."

I pulled Ezra down so he was at a better level, since he doesn't have much exposed skin right now I figured I'd do each side of his neck then just under both of his ears to tease him. Ezra held the lime in his mouth as I slowly licked the salt off of him each time before I took a shot then bit the lime. I could feel the alcohol running through my veins already and it felt good.

"My turn." Ezra said seductively.

For Ezra's first shot he put the salt on my sweet spot, licking it off teasingly before drinking the shot and biting the lime that I held with my teeth in my mouth. The sensation I got from him licking it off me already sent goosebumps along my skin and wanting to feel more. For the second shot he licks it off the crook of my neck. Before he could go for his third shot my fingers tugged at his hair to pull him in a lustful kiss full of want and desires. Between that kiss and Ezra licking my most sensitive spots I was left breathless with the feeling of being on cloud 9. Ezra grinned knowing the kind of effect he had on my body. Next he sprinkled some salt on the valley between my breasts, licking it up just as slow as his first one. I was very curious to see where the last body shot would be but my unasked question was quickly answered when he moved down to my stomach. My breath caught in my throat as he put it around my navel. The second he was done I dropped the lime that had previously been in my moth on the counter before kissing him with as much force and emotion I had.

We finished off our drinks then I grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the dance floor where 'Scream' by Usher was playing. I giggled at the similarity between the lyrics and what Ezra and I did this morning in bed. Ezra and I have never danced before so I was going to make this very memorable for him.

As the night went on I started dancing more provocatively with Ezra. As well as drinking more here and there. My back was to his chest with my arms twined around his neck. Ezra had his hands placed on my grinding hips. Ezra had been kissing at my neck and shoulders while I move and grind against his body. I moaned when I felt his left hand on my thigh as he felt me up. I pressed my ass harder against his member while we danced. I was highly aroused from the feeling of his hands all over my body. Currently he had one hand caressing my breasts and stomach while his other was teasing my thighs. This went on throughout several songs, dancing for I don't even know how long but we were having a lot of fun. You could almost feel the sexual tension between us right now from how aroused I was. I think part of it was the alcohol, as if I was on an alcohol high from how much I've consumed. But I'm feeling great, especially with Ezra's body pushed up against mine. Any moment now I may just pull him into the bathroom and take him right now.

**EZRA'S POV **

After the song was over Aria spun around to face me, pressing her body up against mine just like it's been all night. She twined her arms around my waist smiling up at me drunkenly. Just as I was about to speak she pulled my chin down to her so she was able to kiss me easier, her tongue pushed through my lips. Aria kept the kiss going until we finally had to separate for oxygen, she let out a course of giggles which made me realize just how drunk she is. For a very tiny girl she has consumed an abundance of alcohol, most likely too much alcohol. She tried to kiss me again but I refrained, making her pout.

"Ezzy I want to kiss you!" She complained.

I looked down at my watch and saw it was a little after 11:30pm. We should probably call it a night seeing how she is way too drunk right now.

"I know baby, but not right now. Come on let's get out of here." I said trying to lead her to the exit.

"But we were having so much fun!" She pouted, not wanting to leave.

"I think you've have enough fun for one night honey." I laugh softly.

Before she could protest I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her outside. I kept a firm yet gentle grip on her the whole time to make sure she wouldn't fall or stumble from how intoxicated she is. I haled a taxi and helped a very flirtatious Aria into it. This is the first time I have ever seen her even remotely drunk so it's interesting to see how alcohol affects her behavior. So far I have found out it make her very… uh _friendly_ I guess would be the best way to describe how she was earlier when we were dancing as well as exceptionally flirty. The moment we had gotten into the cab once I told the driver which hotel it was, Aria had climbed into my lap to straddle me and started getting _friendly_ again. First she slides her hands under my shirt to rake her nails down my torso. After that she started slowly rotating her hips that were placed directly over my member. Aria placed a small kiss on my throat, she kept glancing up at me through her thick lashes each time she would place a new kiss on my neck. I couldn't take the movements of her hips anymore so I reach up to grasp them and hold them in place, but Aria has a different idea. Instead of letting my hands stay on her hips she grabs a hold of both my hands, with our eyes locked the entire time, she slowly dragged them up her body then placed my hands on her breasts and holding them there.

"Aria…" I trailed off hesitantly. First of all she is so drunk she doesn't know what she's doing and secondly we are in a taxi with some random stranger not even a foot away from us.

She shook her head softly and giggled angelically. "No talking, just feel babe." Her voice was laced with lust.

Without leaving me the chance to respond she zeroed in on all my weaknesses, pressing my hands against her breasts as she moved her hips again then to top it all off she pulled me into a lustful kiss full of tongue. Finally I couldn't take holding back anymore. My right arm came up behind her to grasp the base of her neck which resulted in me crushing her body against mine. I kept my left hand in its place on her breast, massaging it through her sexy half bra- shirt thing or whatever she said it was called. Aria moaned into my mouth as my tongue fought hers in an intense game of tonsil hockey. Just as I was going to calm things down because I realized she had overwhelmed me with her seductive ways like she always seems to do, the taxi driver cleared his throat signaling we were at the hotel. I quickly payed the man then helped a tipsy Aria out of the taxi and into the hotel. After a little bit of struggles, but not too much thankfully I got in the elevator to head up to our room. Aria is so light it wasn't too hard to steer her into the right direction thankfully.

As soon as the elevator dinged and the doors opened on our floor Aria quickly pranced out into the hall. She was spinning and twirling around like a ballerina. If I must say she is pretty damn cute when she's drunk, even though I don't wish for her to get drunk often. I was very grateful that I thought to remove her very tall heels from her in the elevator, if she had been twirling like this with them on I have no doubt she would have twisted her ankle and be on the floor by now. As I watched her spinning ahead of me down the hall to the room, I noticed she had on a very sexy deep red thong that showed when her skirt was spinning with her. I heard some people down the hall behind me so I hurried to Aria, trying to get her to quit spinning so those guys wouldn't see anything they shouldn't. We were almost to our door when I caught up to her. My arms wrapped around her waist to prevent her movements then directed her to our room.

"What you don't like ballerina Aria? I only dance for you so I guess that makes me your personal ballerina baby." Her eyes fluttered in a flirty manner as she smiled at me with her big doe eyes.

"I love ballerina Aria very much, I just think it's time for you to go lie down and sleep for a bit Sweetheart."

I quickly found the room key in my pocket as soon as we reached the door. I unlocked it and ushered Aria over to the bed. Just as I started undressing her so she could sleep in something more comfortable her cell phone starts ringing from its place across the room. That's strange. It's past midnight, who would be calling her this late? Aria lies back on the bed as I go find her phone. Ella. Why in the world is she calling this late? I step into the bathroom to answer it, just in case Aria breaks out in another round of giggles like she had back in the elevator.

"Hello Ella is everything alright?" I asked with concern.

"For me yes, for you and Aria no, not really."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Byron just called and said he and Mike decided they are going to come home tomorrow afternoon instead of Sunday. I was just calling to give you and Aria a heads up that you need to come back early. Where is Aria anyway?" She questioned.

"She's in the shower right now. We had gone for a late night swim so she wanted to wash the chlorine out of her hair before bed. Thank you for letting us know Ella. We'll see you early tomorrow afternoon so we can make it back before they do."

"Okay well tell her I said hi and I'm glad you two are having fun. I'll see you tomorrow." With that we each hung up the phone.

When I walked out of the bathroom my eyes were immediately drawn to a naked Aria sitting on the bed waiting for me. I striped down to my boxers before walking over to her and pulling the comforter back for us to lie down. She kept trying to kiss me and pull my boxers off but I wouldn't comply because she was drunk. Even though we have had sex many times, I wouldn't feel right having sex with her while she's drunk. Even throughout her protests I managed to get her under the comforter and asleep. Even though I'm sad we have to leave a day early in the end I don't mind because I will forever be thankful for the few days alone we did have. I decided to call it a night so I won't be too tired to drive home tomorrow morning.

**Okay so the next chapter is the final chapter! Like I said before 20+ reviews gets an update the next day. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it's the longest I ever written at 6,000+ words! **


	6. Saturday

**Saturday**

**I don't own anything**

**EZRA'S POV**

The blaring of the alarm clock jolted us awake at 6 in the morning. I groaned when I saw the time and realized it was Saturday; the day we have to drive back to Rosewood. I looked over at Aria; she was lying on her stomach with the comforter down around her waist so her whole bare back was exposed. I could tell she was awake but trying to go back to sleep; afraid to wake up and have to leave this fantasy life we've had for the past week. I turned to lie on my left side and propped my head up with my left hand. I gently placed my hand on the center between her shoulder blades and traced my fingers lightly down her back, caressing all over. I felt her body relax under my fingertips as she sighed in bliss.

"We need to get up so I can get you back home in time." I whispered above her ear then kissed her temple softly.

"I don't want to go back, I love being here just you and me." She mumbled into her pillow.

"I know. I love having you all to myself, especially when we have no responsibilities. But we probably won't get much alone time anymore if your dad comes home to see you gone and figures out you've been with me in a hotel room all week." My mind drifted to the thought of Byron punching me or something along those lines if he found out about this.

"Well Byron and Mike shouldn't have decided to come home today instead of tomorrow, like they were supposed to." She complained.

I ran my fingertips over the small of her back faintly, causing her to arch her back and let out a soft moan in pleasure. I leaned my head down and pecked her left shoulder blade with light butterfly kisses before kissing up to her ear. My right hand slid down her back to wrap around her hip so I could turn her over onto her back. Aria smiled up at me then pulled me on top of her and gave me a deep loving kiss.

"How's the hangover, you act as if you didn't get completely drunk last night?" I observed.

"That's because I don't have a hangover. Don't ask me how because I can't explain it, but whenever I get drunk the alcohol doesn't really affect me the following day. It pisses Hanna off so much because she's the one who likes to drink all the time so she gets me to drink with her. Then she gets so mad when she has the worst possible hangover while I'm basically normal and acting fine. Makes no since at all to me but you won't ever see me complaining about it." She explained.

"Well that certainly explains how you went from twirling flirtatious ballerina Aria that giggled a lot back to my calm and collected Aria that I'm used to." I said teasingly.

"Twirling flirtatious ballerina Aria?" She questioned, confused.

"Yeah, you don't remember that?"

Aria shook her head no with a confused look on her face.

"First you had basically seduced me in the taxi ride home. When we got to our floor in the hotel you were twirling down the hallway and prancing as if you were a ballerina. Then when I tried to get you to stop twirling because that very short skirt of yours had been spinning with you to reveal the incredibly sexy thong you decided to wear last night, you said and I quote 'what you don't like ballerina Aria? I only dance for you so I guess that makes me your personal ballerina baby'."

Her jaw dropped causing me to laugh at her expression.

"You're lying; please tell me you're lying." She begged.

"Nope, I'm completely serious sweetheart, but don't worry you were an adorable drunk."

Aria groaned and closed her eyes, sighing.

After a few minutes of silence Aria spoke up again.

"I don't want this to end. Are you sure we have to go back?" She pouted causing me to chuckle softly.

"Yes honey I'm sure we have to go back. Besides what's going to end? We'll still get to be together when we get back to Rosewood." I asked while my hands caressed her hips before kissing her nose causing her to giggle.

"This. I'm going to miss waking up in your arms every morning and just being with you without having to ask for permission to go out with you. Here I feel like I do when we're in your apartment; relaxed and not having to worry about anything other than what we're going to have for dinner since you never have any food in your apartment. As weird as this may sound, I love just laying in bed naked with you and cuddling. I love that feeling I get when we're lying together with your arms around me, it makes me feel like we're one person. I'm afraid when we get back Byron will keep a closer eye on me. As well as school for both of us interfering on what time we have available together." She confessed with tears threatening to fall.

"Aria…" I stated but she interrupted me.

"God I'm overreacting it's stupid I know, I'm sorry. I just loved all the time we had to spend with each other this past week and getting to wake up to you every morning. I don't want to lose that." She sniffled then whipped her tears that managed to fall against her will.

"Hey, it's okay sweetheart. I love you so much. I'll make sure that you get to spend the night whenever you want and things will be close to the same when we get back to Rosewood. There will always be more plays and art museums that I'll be glad to take you to. And it certainly isn't a stupid thought; I have been thinking the exact same thing." I comforted her.

"You promise?" She smiled at me.

I nodded my head, smiling as well. "Yes baby, I promise."

Aria placed her hands on my neck and pulled my head to hers to kiss my chastely. "I love you so much, thank you for making me the happiest girl in the world Ezra."

"Anything for you, you're my world. Alright we really do need to get ready and leave if we want to get home before your dad and Mike."

Aria sighed. "I know, alright I'll go get dressed because I don't think we have time for a shower anymore."

I looked down at the clock 6:30am, damn we have to hurry and get on the road.

**ARIA'S POV**

Ezra and I have about an hour left until we get to Rosewood. The whole ride home images of all the fun we had this past week was running through my mind. In all honesty I don't want to go home because I like being with Ezra all day. Suddenly I had a thought, knowing we were going to be in Rosewood soon I knew I had to act now for what I wanted.

"Hey Ezra, will you please pull into there?" I pointed to this secluded ally behind a strip of buildings.

"Uh yeah I guess?" He said confused put did as I asked anyway.

As soon as he pulled over so we were out of sight then turned the car off, he looked at me and I immediately climbed over to straddle him. I kissed him lustfully while running my fingers through his hair.

"What are you up to?" He asked surprised by my actions.

"I was thinking this is the first week of school so we're both going to be really busy getting everything started for the year. I don't know about you but I really don't think I can wait until next weekend until we can make love again." I replied huskily, pulling his shirt off and throwing it onto the passenger seat. Ezra groan as I began grinding on his growing erection, his hands reached up to grab my hips to still their movements breaking our kiss.

"Are you serious, right here?" He asked breathlessly, stunned by my boldness.

I nodded my head while smiling seductively at him.

"Yeah what better place then right here in your car? Besides if you think about it we have yet to christen this car." I smirked leaning down to bite and leave open mouth kisses all over his neck and chest.

"Well when you put it like that, what the hell."

Ezra pulled my red racer-back tank top off, tossing it with his shirt. His hands immediately slid up my back to my light pink lace strapless bra to unhook it, tossing it aside. I let out a breathless moan as he bent his head down to my breast, giving them a vast amount of attention. My fingers tightened in his hair as he simultaneously bit my right nipple while pinching my left, resulting in me grinding harder and faster on his bulging erection. Once he gave my chest enough attention he kissed me feverously. His hands reached down to pull off my shorts; he struggled though when he realized there was two buttons on my shorts instead of the usual just one.

"Since when is there two buttons on shorts, it serves no purpose other than causing delay?" Ezra whined since he couldn't get the second hidden button unbuttoned.

"Since you have to work for it babe." I smirked before reaching down to unbutton it then he removed my shorts so I was sitting on his lap in only my panties.

"You have far too much clothing on babe." I whispered into his ear before I playfully bit it.

After I removed all of Ezra's clothing he reached for my panties. We were kissing and grinding together when I suddenly heard a loud rip. I immediately broke the kiss and looked down to see he has ripped my panties off; literally!

"Ezra, you ripped both sides completely!" I scolded looking at my now un-wearable garment.

"I'm sorry kitten, I guess I'm just too aroused to have the patience to remove them properly." He offered as an excuse.

"It's a good thing I love you and you're so sexy or else I would be kicking your ass for this; they were my favorite pair!" I sighed.

"How about I make it up to you?" He whispered suggestively then playfully against my chin before kissing me deeply while his hands caressed my bare hips.

"I don't know; they were my absolute favorite pair. Are you sure you can accommodate for you ripping them completely off?" I smiled innocently at him.

Ezra wrapped his right arm around my waist then pulled my body tight to his then thrusts his hips up so his erection was touching my very aroused vagina.

"Trust me, I _know_ I can make it up to you baby." Ezra said smugly.

Suddenly he thrusted three of his fingers into me causing me to let out a loud gasp in surprise and placed my hands on his chest. I moaned as he took his time to increase his fingers ministration. I kept grinding my hips on his fingers while pleading for him to add another. Finally after several tortuous moments he slammed four fingers into me at a fast pace, rubbing my g-spot. I whimpered when his right hand quit massaging my breast as well as his mouth left my neck from where it was previously biting at. Right before I could ask why he stopped, my unspoken question was answered when I suddenly felt his other fingers on my clit. This action alone sent even more pleasure through my body, if that's even possible. I let out a deep sigh as the strong feeling of pleasure intensified. My hands wrapped around his neck and I buried my head into the crook of his neck while Ezra nipped at my neck. Suddenly I felt my stomach muscles tighten causing my moans to grow even louder in the car while Ezra grinned; fingers pumping and rubbing as fast as possible.

"Ezra… Ezra baby I'm about to come. Oh god, just a- just a little more then I'll…" I stopped midsentence when I felt that knot in my stomach and I came unbelievably hard. I sunk my teeth into his shoulder to prevent myself from screaming from how amazing he was causing me to feel. Ezra wrapped his arm tight around me, pulling my shaking body flush against his. He left sweet kisses from my shoulder all the way up to my ear.

"Did that make up for the panties baby?" He whispered huskily in my ear.

"And then some." I mumbled into his neck, coming down from my high. I turned to look at the time then groaned when I saw we didn't have enough time for sex. But I got a mischievous idea as to how I could take care of his needs. I turned to look at him again and smirked before giving a deep, passionate kiss to take his breath away. I kept eye contact with him as I slid down to the floor board of the driver's seat so I was on my knees then rested my hands on his thighs.

"Aria what are you- _Oh god!_" Ezra let out a groan as my hands wrapped around his hard cock and tangled his fingers in my hair.

I pumped up and down his entire length causing all sorts of moans and groans of pleasure come out of Ezra's mouth. I looked up at him again and saw he had his eyes closed in pleasure; perfect. I decide to give him a little surprise and open my mouth then slowly sliding his cock in my mouth. I kept my gaze on his face as I did this so I would be able to see his reaction, plus I know how much he absolutely _**loves**_ being looked in the eye during these kinds of things. I smirked when I felt his fingers tighten in my hair and he struggled to keep his breathing from turning irregular. I bobbed my head up and down on his length and moved my right hand up to massage his balls to increase his pleasure. I internally smiled as Ezra's satisfied moans filled the car, signally he was enjoying this. I could tell he was close to his breaking point so I decided to do something I have only done a couple times to him in order to send him flying over the edge. I took a deep breath through my nose before relaxing my throat muscles completely so I could deep throat him and fit his whole length in my mouth. The change in pressure on his wonderful cock resulted in Ezra letting out a string of profanities from the overwhelming feeling I'm sure he's having.

"Baby I'm about to- fuck baby I'm gonna come!" He pants as I kept sliding his cock all the way down my throat. Once his length was completely seethed in my mouth I made sure Ezra's gaze was locked on mine as I swallowed to push him over the edge. Ezra held my hair tightly but not in a hurting manner as his cum effulged me and I swallowed it all. After I slid his cock out of my mouth, licking it all off I kissed the head before climbing back up on his lap.

"Dear god that was fucking amazing baby. God I love you." He panted between uneven breaths before kissing me lustfully, our tongues fighting for dominance.

I pulled back from the kiss and smiled brightly at him. "I'm delighted you enjoyed it babe."

"As much as I would love to stay here just like this with you, we have to head home. We'll already be cutting it close on time and Ella will kill me if you aren't home before 12pm like she said." Ezra said regretfully after glancing at the clock.

With a sigh I reached over to the passenger seat to gather our clothes. We quickly dress one another before I climbed back over to my seat. I grabbed Ezra's hand, lacing his fingers in mine as we drove the last hour to Rosewood.

* * *

After a little over an hour of driving, we unfortunately pulled into my driveway. I turned to Ezra to kiss him chastely before we both pulled apart and Ezra got out of the car to come open my door for me. I smiled up at him as I took his and while he grabbed my bag from the trunk before we headed inside the house.

"Mom we're home." I called out.

Not even a minute later, Ella walked out of the kitchen hugging the both of us to welcome us back.

"So how was the trip, I take it you took good care of her?" She asked smiling at us.

Ezra nodded his head with a cheerful smile. "We had a lot of fun. Yes, I made sure she was taken care of to the best of my abilities. I really wanted to thank you again for letting us have the week out of town."

"It may have taken me sometime but I trust you wouldn't let anything happen to her and I can see how happy you make her. An occasional trip out of town for some time to get away shouldn't be too much for me to allow." Ella smiled faintly at us then turned back to Ezra. "I appreciate you getting her back here before 12 like I asked. I suggest you start to make your way out unless you want Byron to raise all hell when he sees you."

Ella walked off into the kitchen to give us some privacy to say goodbye. I turned to face Ezra then draped my arms around his neck loosely as my fingers tugged at his baby hairs. His right hand caressed my cheek and his left rested on my hip as he gave me a soft, loving goodbye kiss.

"I love you Sweetheart. Have a good night; I'll text you before I go to bed."

"I love you too. I know I have said and _thanked you_ multiple times, but thank you so much for this past week. I will never forget a single detail about it." I whispered into his ear before kissing his check and stepping back.

"Anytime baby." He grinned at me then walked out the door.

After I watched Ezra get into his car to drive off I walked into the kitchen so I could talk to Ella.

"So was it everything you hopped for on your little getaway?" Ella asked as she closed her magazine on the table to look up at me.

"It was… The entire week was just unbelievable. I can't even think of the right words to describe how amazing it was! Thank you." I was grinning like an idiot but I don't care, I was happier than ever.

"You seem really happy with him." She observed.

I nodded my head after sitting right next to her at the table.

"I really am. He just- he always makes sure I'm happy. I honestly couldn't ask for a better boyfriend."

"I know I have asked you this before, but as a mother, especially with the situation I have to make sure."

"Mom what is it?" I asked confused.

She took a deep breath before looking me straight in the eye.

"He treats you properly and never pressures you into **anything**, right? I don't just mean sex, I mean things in general as well." Ella held her breath; afraid of my answer.

"Mom…" I sighed and my eyes soften.

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me about things you do with him, I just want to make sure you're not doing anything you personally don't feel ready for."

I shook my head softly and reached for her hands.

"Hear me when I say this mom because it is the complete truth and will never change. I love him and he loves me too. He's never once acted anything less of a gentleman, I promise. Ever since day one he has always made sure I was happy and safe no matter what. As cliché and cheesy as it is, Ezra truly treats me like a princess and I'm the only girl in the world. As for the sex question, no he's never pressured me into that or anything else. Ezra and I having sex was actually a fairly recent decision. Throughout the entire relationship everything has been at my pace and what I was comfortable with. Ezra was very persistent to keep things that way no matter what."

She sighed and nodded. "You certainly have grown to be a very mature young woman. I'm glad you found Ezra; despite the circumstances of it. Now if any of what you told me happens to change, you know you can always come to me about it right?"

"Yeah I know. Thank you for that. Now about what you said earlier about allowing us on future trips out of town, were you serious?" I asked hopefully.

"You two followed the few rules I gave and didn't get upset with me when I said you needed to come back a day early because of your father. So yes you two may from time to time. Also I'll allow it because I trust you two, you have made it very clear that he treats you right."

"Thank you so much! I love you mom!" I jumped up to hug her tightly.

"Now just because I give you guys' permission doesn't mean you'll get to leave all the time. Now you better take your bag up to your room before Byron and Mike get here."

"Okay I'm going to take a shower then come down and make some lunch." When I was almost to the foyer where my bag was sitting Ella called out my name so I turned around to face her.

"You might want to cover up that hickey on your neck before your dad comes home." She said slyly before picking her magazine back up.

My hand flew to my neck as my cheeks turned scarlet red. I ran over to the mirror hanging on the living room wall to see what she was talking about. Sure enough, I had a pretty decent sized hickey forming on my neck from our little fun in the car earlier. I immediately grabbed my bag, ran upstairs then flopped down on my bed thinking of my amazing week and how much I don't want it to be over.

_Well, at least Ella said we could do it again soon._

**Okay so that is the end of it! Thank you to all whom have read and reviewed! 10,000+ hits is crazy, thank you so much!**

**Oh and a quick note about 'The Fight For Love' I have been so busy this summer I didn't have time to start on the sequel. I have written a little bit over the past couple of days but the whole story is in my head, I just need time to write it all out. So I am unsure as to when it will be posted. **


End file.
